Gleebook
by KlaineLuneville
Summary: A Facebook story, starring the New Directions and Warblers. Filled with drama, comedy, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter UNO! Klaine, Fuinn/Finchel, Artie, and Miss Gavelly  
>(Me = doesn't own Glee or the characters)<p>

Kurt Hummel is now in a relationship with Blaine Anderson

David Thompson, Thad Harwood, and 38 others like this

David Thompson: YEAH! Pay up, Wesley!

Wes Montgomery: grumble...

Blaine Anderson: Um... am I missing something?

Kurt Hummel: Did you guys bet on our relationship?

Wes Montgomery: No! Of course not! David get that cloth out of my mouth. My face is NOT red.

Thad Harwood: It wasn't just them.

Jeff Sterling: THADDEUS! *storms over to Thad's dorm to beat the living crap out of him with Wes's gavel*

Kurt Hummel: This conversation is spiraling out of control.

GLEEBOOK

Finn Hudson is in a relationship with Quinn Fabray

Finn Hudson: I think.

Quinn Fabray: You THINK?

Rachel Berry: It's because he loves me too, Fabray.

Kurt Hummel: I think you guys broke him. He's sitting there staring at his pictures of Rach, then his pictures of Quinn, then me, then his computer, and now he's ripping his hair out. BRB, guys. *saves Finn*  
>Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, and 20 others like this<p>

Finn Hudson: Thanks, Kurt.

Blaine Anderson: Yeah, thanks, Kurt.

Kurt Hummel: Was that a "THANKS, Kurt" or a "thanks, Kurt?"

Blaine Anderson: The kind that means "thanks for being the best guy ever and saving me from the poop head that is Jeremiah Harvard and being my boyfriend, Kurt!"

Kurt Hummel: ... That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! I love you, Blaine!

Finn Hudson: How did this go from Fuinn and Finchel to Klaine?

GLEEBOOK

Artie Abrams: is considering transferring to Dalton. :,(

Wes Montgomery: Are you sane?

Kurt Hummel: Run, Artie. RUN. Er, Roll, Artie. ROLL.

Artie Abrams: talked to Kurt and Blaine and decided. not to rip off a Kurt quote or anything, but... ARTIE ABRAMS IS STAYING AT MCKINLEY!  
>Kurt Hummel, Will Shuester, and 12 others like this<p>

GLEEBOOK

Wes Montgomery: Contrary to popular belief, David, I am not obsessed with Miss Gavelly- BACKSPACE WHY WON'T YOU WORK?- and do NOT need a gavel-vention!

David Thompson: Dude, I heard you talking to it HER DAVID HER last night. Keyboard theif.

Will Shuester: You misspelled thief, David.

Wes Thompson: WOAH STALKER!

Will Shuester: Not stalker, New Directions director.

Kurt Hummel: Mr. Shue?

GLEEBOOK

A/N: Sooo? Like it? Love it? Want to make it watch Twilight as punishment for sucking? Why not rreevviieeww? PS- if it only says blahblah is in a relationship with yaddayadda, they both posted it. K? K. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter DOS! Matt, Klaine/Raine, and crazy people

(I don't own Glee)

Matt Rutherford: If you know what's good for you, DO. NOT. TRANSFER. TO. SPOYLA. HIGH. SCHOOL.

Blaine Anderson: I've heard great things about Spoyla!

Matt Rutherford: It's crazy!

Kayla Juniper: Whyyy? We love you, Matthias!

Josh Jackson: Do you love me, K?

Kayla Juniper: ocilu! urmbf!

Josh Jackson: ocilu2! urmgf!

Matt Rutherford: GOTTA GET BACK TO MCKINLEY!

Blaine Anderson: It's gonna be, TOTALLY AWESOME!

Kurt Hummel: Did someone say Kurt Hummel?

Mercedes Jones: You guys are so WEIRD!

Blaine Anderson: We prefer Starkids.

GLEEBOOK

Blaine Anderson: has figured out what Klaine is: :D

Kurt Hummel, Thad Harwood, and 6 others like this

David Thompson: It took you this long?

Wes Montgomery: We had it figured out right when Kurt transferred!

Kurt Hummel: Even I knew what it was.

Blaine Anderson: Wait WHAT?

Blaine Anderson: Why didn't you tell me?

Kurt Hummel: Why didn't you ask me?

Rachel Berry: Raine is better than Klaine.

Blaine Anderson: It could never work, Rach.

Kurt Hummel: Back off, Berry. Remember, I know where you live.

Rachel Berry: Stalker.

Kurt Hummel: I've been there, like, twice. At Valentine's Day and the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza. Blaine, I'm still mad about you for those.

Rachel Berry: Why does my house always get involved when there's Klaine relationship problems?

Blaine Anderson: Wait, Rachel knew too? Did everyone know about this except me?

Rachel Berry: Been there.

Will Shuester: So I'm not the only one with relationship troubles?

Kurt Hummel: Yeah...

Blaine Anderson likes this

Will Shuester: Whose side are you on?

Kurt Hummel: *chooses to ignore you*

GLEEBOOK

Matt Rutherford: Transferring back to McKinley!

Mike Chang: Seriously?

Kayla Juniper: Why, Matthias?

Matt Rutherford: *defriends Juniper*

Matt Rutherford: *and JJacks, while I'm at it*

Puck: Juniper? JJacks?

Kayla Juniper: Moi and my darling

Josh Jackson:, of course!

Harry Potter: first of all, don't ask. second of all, it's Artie. third of all, hacker!

Puck: You actually did it? That's hilarious!

Harry Potter: wait, I didn't have to?

Puck: Of cpourse not!

Artie Abrams: I hate you, Puckerman.

Hannah Montana: Artie, you are so amazing and not a hacker!

Puck: ARTHUR!

Puck is so amazingly amazing and not a hacker: haha retaliation.

Matt Rutherford: This from me transferring?

GLEEBOOK

A/N: Yup, Matt and Klaine are Starkids. :) Also, Puck and Artie dueled. :D Please review!

My utmost thanks to:

ImMorgan, for putting this on your story alert.

silvrd21, for putting this on your favorite stories list.

Rose Silverpen, for being my first reader and just for putting up with my crazy.

Numbuh07WasHere: Thank you for being my first reviewer EVER! Here's an update for you!

You guys are awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

(Pfft, as if I could own Glee!)

Will Shuester is in a relationship with Emma Pillsbury

Emma Pillsbury, Kurt Hummel, and 199 others like this

Sue Sylvester: Why am I your friend, SpongeHair SquareChin? (I believe I've used that one :()

April Rhodes: 'bout time, Shuester!

Terri Del Monico: I changed my name back, WILLIAM.

Sandy Ryerson: Why are we all your friends?

Will Shuester: I have no idea.

GLEEBOOK

Sue Sylvester: hates Will Shuester.

Will Shuester: Was it really necessary to post that on Facebook?

Sue Sylvester: Oh, nothing I do is necessary, Butt Chin.

GLEEBOOK

Will Shuester has posted a video: Born This Way

Blaine Anderson: BoyS, Hummel? As in MORE THAN ONE?

Kurt Hummel: You know it's only you, Anderson.

Blaine Anderson: LIKES?

Kurt Hummel: That video was before Nationals. Rach, prepare the house.

Rachel Berry: What? Why me?

Kurt Hummel: Because your house always gets involved during our relationship problems.

GLEEBOOK

Blaine Anderson is no longer in a relationship with Kurt Hummel

Blaine Anderson: Now you're free to see HIM alone.

Kurt Hummel: Sorry for stealing it, Coach, but... Will Shuester, I HATE YOU!

Will Shuester: What? Why?

Kurt Hummel: You killed Klaine with that STUPID video!

GLEEBOOK

A/N: I temporarily killed Klaine! I suck. I was rereading this and literally almost started crying. Please review?

My utmost thanks to:

kelsusie, for adding this to your favorite stories list.

aprilbaby26 and kurtcoblaine-klainetrain, for adding this to your story alerts list.

You rock! Seriously, guys, you have no idea how amazing it feels to check me email and see that another person has favorited it or put it on their alerts!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter QUATRO! Will, Westiny, and a sword fight

(The own Glee related stuff I own are 10 of the CDs, Seasons 1 and 2 on DVD, the Magic 8 Ball, and my stories. I own Destiny Gaffley!)

Will Shuester: I killed Klaine! Blaine, please forgive Kurt! You know he didn't mean it! For a while, everyone thought he was cheating on you with Sam, remember? But he cares about you so much that he didn't, though he could. Please, Blaine, trust him!

Kurt Hummel likes this

Kurt Hummel: Thanks, Mr. Shue.

GLEEBOOK

Blaine Anderson: Kurt, why are you so darn hard to hate?

Kurt Hummel: 'cause you LOOOOVE me!

Rachel Berry: Seriously. He's been living at my house for three days, Blaine.

Wes Montgomery: He can live in the Warbler council dorm!

David Thompson: First, you changed your password! Second, why so eager, Wesley?

Thad Harwood: Yes, Wesley. Why so eager to have a young, single, man join our dormitory? Or is their something you haven't told us?

Wes Montgomery: If Destiny read that, she'd strangle me.

Destiny Gaffley: Oh would I, Wesley?

Wes Montgomery: ...crud. GUYS, I'M, I LIKE GIRLS. A GIRL. DESTINY! I DON'T LIKE GUYS!

Kurt Hummel: Homophobe.

Wes Montgomery: What? Blaine's my second best friend!

Blaine Anderson: Yeah, Wes, no one really cares about you.

Wes Montgomery: Good to know I'm loved, tenth best friend. (Destiny, David, Thad, Kurt, Trent, Nick, Jeff, Andrew, Puck, Blaine)

Blaine Anderson: PUCK'S higher than me?

Puck: Gee, thanks, Anderson.

GLEEBOOK

Santana Lopez: Well, it took two weeks, but I'm done. Brittany Susan Pierce knows how to use Facebook!

Brittany Pierce: I posted a comaned!

Santana Lopez: Comment, Brittany.

Brittany Pierce: I did!

Santana Lopez: *facepalm*

Brittany Pierce: Whats *facepalm*?

Kurt Hummel: I pity thou, Satan. Er- Santana.

Santana Lopez: *kills Kurt Hummel*

Brittany Pierce: Stop the violins.

Kurt Hummel: *comes back to life*

Santana Lopez: So. We meet again.

Kurt Hummel: So so. It's been really long.

Santana Lopez: So so so. Too long!

Kurt Hummel: So so so so. Wait. Wasn't this from a tv show?

Santana Lopez: Oh yeah!

Kurt Hummel: Anyway... *pulls out sword dramatically* EN GARDE!

Santana Lopez: What does your sword look like? Mine has a golden hilt and silver blade with "SANTANA" written in rubies on the hilt and "LOPEZ" in emeralds on the blade. *pulls out sword*

Kurt Hummel: Gryffindor AND Slytherin? Conflict much? Anyway, mine has a sapphire hilt and bronze blade. "HUMMEL SWORD" is on the entire sword in rubies. (yeah, I'm a Ravenclaw!)

Santana Lopez: I have no idea what you're talking about. LET THE FIGHT... BEGIN! *jabs at your shoulder*

Kurt Hummel: OW! *pokes your knee*

Santana Lopez: Oh... *chops your left arm*

Kurt Hummel: *dodges*

Santana Lopez: But my sword has +5 million accuracy! You can't dodge it!

Kurt Hummel: AH! MY LEFT ARM! *swings at your right arm*

Santana Lopez: AH! MY RIGHT ARM! *chops at your head, but misses, chopping off your hair*

Kurt Hummel: AH! MY HAIR! *chops off your ponytail in retaliation*

Santana Lopez: AH! MY PONYTAIL! *aims for your head, but just jabs you in the cheek*

Kurt Hummel: AH! MY CHEEK! *chops off your right leg*

Blaine Anderson: Kurt, this may be a bad time, but if you win the sword fight I'll take you back!

Santana Lopez: Seriously, Anderson? You motivate him? *steals Artie's chair, then chops off Kurt's right leg*

Kurt Hummel: *chops off Santana's head* I WIN! COME HERE, ANDERSON!

GLEEBOOK

A/N: Yay cliffy (kinda)! Please review or Kurtana shall kill you with their swords!

Ok, now time for a serious note. Guys, I love it when you add this to your story alerts, but could you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review? And not just "this is cool, update soon!" I. Update. Daily. Please, constructive criticism? Or you could just tell me about your day. But, anyway, rEvIeW!

Thank you,

theloversthedreamersandme and hairlesspuppyz, for adding this to your story alerts.

Callie1121, for adding this to your favorite stories list.

Callie1121: Thanks! I update daily.

You're the best!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter CINCO! Klaine, Jeff, Samcedes, Tina, and Mike

(You honestly think I could own Glee? No. No I don't.)

Blaine Anderson is now in a relationship with Kurt Hummel

Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, and 363 others like this

Rachel Berry: Kurt, I love you LIKE A BROTHER, BLAINE, DON'T WORRY! but you're a really annoying housemate.

Will Shuester: YAY! NO MORE GUILT!

Santana Lopez: I guess I kinda caused this.

Wes Montgomery: First of all, congrats to Kurt and Blaine. Second of all, WHAT THE HECK SANTANA? Oh yeah... The sword fight! Yeah, I guess you did.

Brittany Pierce: Who's Wes Montgomery? Who's Blaine Anderson?

GLEEBOOK

Jeff Sterling: I return from pummeling Thad (actually I went on vacation :)) (lol smily has a double chin :D) to find the world completely changed! Kurt won a sword fight, Klaine broke up and got back together, crazy people attend Spoyla High School, Matt's going back to McKinley... WOW!

Nick Ward, Blaine Anderson, and 286 others like this

Nick Ward: Welcome back Jeff! By the way, thanks for teaching me how to use this!

Wes Montgomery: Jeff! Welcome back, blondie!

Jeff Sterling: Blondie? REALLY?

Wes Montgomery: Yup! Blaine, you're Darren Criss. Nick, you're Mitchel Musso. Thad's You Mock Us, Sir!

Blaine Anderson: Darren Criss?

Wes Montgomery: You look like him!

Kurt Hummel: Welcome back, Jeffrey.

GLEEBOOK

Mercedes Jones: Really bored! Talk to me, please?

Sam Evans: Come on over!

Mercedes Jones: Kay!

Kurt Hummel: Be careful with her!

Sam Evans: Don't worry, Kurt!

GLEEBOOK

Tina Cohen-Chang: First one to like this gets to dare me something, second has to repost this, third gets to ask me something.

Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang, and Sam Evans like this

Blaine Anderson: I dare you to change your Facebook name to Tina Cohen-Chang-Anderson for a week!

Tina Cohen-Chang-Anderson: Grr...

Sam Evans: How far did you and Mike get?

Mike Chang: THAT IS PERSONAL!

Sam Evans: Was he (^) your first kiss?

Tina Cohen-Chang-Anderson: Nope.

GLEEBOOK

Mike Chang: First one to like this gets to dare me something, second has to repost this, third gets to ask me something.

Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry, and Tina Cohen-Chang like this

Artie Abrams: Change your name to Mike Artie Rocks Chang!

Tina Cohen-Chang: Who was your first kiss?

Mike Artie Rocks Chang: Tnia Ceohn-Canhg.

Tnia Ceohn-Canhg: LOL MIKE! I can read that.

Mike Artie Rocks Chang: Really, Tina?

Tina Cohen-Chang: :D

GLEEBOOK

A/N: Yeah... review? Or else Tnia Ceohn-Canhg shall kill you!

I'd like to thank:

hairlesspuppyz: First, my Auto-Correct knows you now. Second, thanks! I liked that part too.

Callie1121: Thanks! I am so grateful that my little story makes you unable to wait.

i love chicken: Thanks?

I love you guys! Seriously, I didn't think that my personal entertainment could EVER become this popular in just 5 chapters!


	6. Chapter 6 & 7

**Chapter SEIS! Finchel** **and Harry** **Potter  
>(If I own Glee, it would suck. And it doesn't suck. So I don't own Glee.)<br>**  
>Quinn Fabray is no longer in a relationship with Finn Hudson<br>Rachel Berry likes this

Quinn Fabray: There you go, Berry. Take him!

Finn Hudson: Did you just break up with me?

Blaine Anderson: DON'T DO IT! IT SHALL END IN A SWORD FIGHT!

Quinn Fabray: I don't care, Anderson!

GLEEBOOK

Nick Ward: got 4 tickets to the midnight screening of Harry Potter! Anyone wanna come?

Blaine Anderson: OOH OOH TAKE ME PLEASE NICHOLAS PLEASE TAKE ME!

Kurt Hummel: ME TOO!

Matt Rutherford: Please take me!

Nick Ward: Me, Blaine, Kurt, and Matt! I'm going as Neville, how about you?

Blaine Anderson: Harry!

Matt Rutherford: How about... Dean Thomas?

Kurt Hummel: Hmm... Seamus Finnegan?

Nick Ward: Excellent!

Jeff Sterling: Thanks for inviting me, Ward.

Nick Ward: You could've asked me, Sterling!

Matt Rutherford: Congratulations, MATT! You have won ONE TICKET TO HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART TWO! There you go, Jeff. You can go as Draco Malfoy.

Nick Ward: Matt, that's YOUR ticket. Jeff, you can have the one that was supposed to be his. Crud. I broke him. *fixes Jeff*  
>Jeff Sterling, Matt Rutherford, and 37 others like this<p>

Jeff Sterling: Thanks, BEST FRIEND!  
>Nick Ward likes this<p>

Nick Ward: You're welcome, BEST FRIEND!  
>Jeff Sterling likes this<p>

Will Shuester: YAY! FRIENDS!

Kurt Hummel: Mr. Shue, did you friend every Warbler on Facebook?

Will Shuester: Maybe...  
>Kurt Hummel likes this<p>

GLEEBOOK

A/N: You can bet we'll see about the movie. LOL! Please review.

Thanks:

HarryBellaPercyKurt and Klaineisbrave, for favoriting this. (Your username is 3/4th awesome, btw!)

Klaineisbrave and Hansbruner, for putting this on your story alerts.

Klaineisbrave and hairlesspuppyz, for adding me to your favorite authors!

iloveklaine: Thank you so much! I loved that review so much!

hairlesspuppyz: Thank you sososo much!

You're amazing! Virtual cookies for hairlesspuppyz and Klaineisbrave, for being on here a total of 5 times!

As an apology for yesterday's lack of updates, here's chapter siete!

Thad Harwood - Wes Montgomery: Here. Take Miss Gavelly ==(_) and meet me in Niff's dorm at midnight. Tell David.

GLEEBOOK

Niff Wardling: It's Nick. Klaine, you should make a joint account!

Klaine Hummerson: I, Kurt, did!

Wevid Mompson: So did I, David!

Brittana Lopeirce: I, Santana, made one!

Niff Wardling: (Jeff) This is really cool.

Klaine Hummerson: (Blaine) I know, right?

Wevid Mompson: (Wes) Blaine, do you have any ideas for what you want to sing at Sectionals?

Blaine Anderson: Please, let's talk.

GLEEBOOK

Blaine Anderson: doesn't want a solo at Sectionals!

Wes Montgomery: WHAT?

Thad Harwood: We should hold auditions.

David Thompson: Like this to get on the auditions list!  
>Kurt Hummel, Jeff Sterling, and 12 others like this<p>

GLEEBOOK

Wevid Mompson: (and Thad) Well, after three straight hours of auditions, we have made our decision! The winner of the 2011 Dalton Academy Warblers Sectionals Solo Competition is..

Jeff Sterling: Is?

Wes Montgomery: Mr...

Blaine Anderson: GET ON WITH IT!

Wevid Harwood: FINE! The winner is... Mr. JEFF STERLING!

Jeff Sterling: Wait. SERIOUSLY? Wait (again). What about our other song?

Wevid Harwood: Oh yeah. Um... one second. Fffffffffffffffffff sorry. That was David and our backspace key isn't working for some reason.

Wevid Harwood: Okay! The other song will be preformed

Wevid Harwood: by

Wevid Harwood: Mr.

Wevid Harwood: Kurt Hummel!  
>Kurt Hummel likes this<p>

Kurt Hummel: This is... AMAZING! Thank you guys SO MUCH!

GLEEBOOK

Wevid Harwood: THIS JUST IN! "Attention all competing show choirs for 2011 Western Ohio Sectionals: The theme for this year's contest is: Original Songs! You must write, preform, and choreograph your own music. Get writing!"

Warblers: WHAT WAT WUT HUH?

Rachel Berry: I CAN HELP!

Kurt Hummel: Finn told me about My Headband and Only Child.

Brittana Lopierce: My Cup and Trouty Mouth are the best songs EVER!

Wes Montgomery: I'll start it.

Wes Montgomery: One day

David Thompson: I was there

Thad Harwood: Alone.

Jeff Sterling: And one day

Nick Ward: You were there

Blaine Anderson: A-a-a-all alone.

Wes Montgomery: So let's get together

David Thompson: And be ourselves,

Thad Harwood: Not alone.

Jeff Sterling: CHORUS: 'Cause you,

Nick Ward: You make me feel

Blaine Anderson: Like I-I-I-I'm alone.

Wes Montgomery: Oh, and I

David Thompson: I don't want to be here!

Thad Harwood: If you make me be all alone.

Jeff Sterling: Because there's no, no no no, way I'm gonna be alone

Nick Ward: Toni-i-i-i-ight.

Blaine Anderson: 2ND VERSE: Tonight

Wes Montgomery: You are here

David Thompson: Alone.

GLEEBOOK

A/N: Yup, the Warblers are hard at work writing "Alone." Review? 


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter OCHO!**

**(I own the Warblers' song, but not Glee)**

Sam Evans: officially has the best girlfriend ever!

Mercedes Jones likes this

Mercedes Jones: I 3 you!

Sam Evans: I 3 you too!

Quinn Fabray: Ugh. Sick. Can't you guys take your 3-fest somewhere else?

GLEEBOOK

Nick Ward: Harry Potter in 5 hours!

Kurt Hummel: Longest 5 hours of my life. *sigh*

Blaine Anderson: Definitely.

Jeff Sterling: Totally.

Matt Rutherford: Doubtlessly.

Wes Montgomery: Absolutely.

Nick Ward: Wait, Wesley?

Wes Montgomery: I SAID NOTHING!

Kurt Hummel: *finds Miss Gavelly and pummels Montgomery to death with it HER KURTIS HER* Keyboard thief. And my name is Kurt, not Kurtis. And (again) you were in a completely different room from me!

Thad Harwood: That thing Thaddeus I am ashamed is the source of our every problem! Other than the fact that there is not a single working backspace key in all of Dalton Academy.

Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, and 296 others like this

GLEEBOOK

Kurt Hummel: 2 hours! When are we leaving?

Nick Ward: 10:30. We have to get good seats.

Blaine Anderson: ! That's HALF AN HOUR! *gets Harry outfit ready*

Kurt Hummel: Blaine, you look fabulous. But I've had my Seamus clothes ready for ages!

Nick Ward: My Neville costume has been existent since I was 11.

Jeff Sterling: I just got my Draco outfit ready. :'(

Matt Rutherford: OMG DEAN GIMME YOUR CLOTHES! JK, I have it.

Blaine Anderson: Way to make me feel 

Blaine Anderson: mmmmm i have no idea. kurt? KURT!

Kurt Hummel: Great. Blaine fell asleep.

Blaine Anderson: Oh- oh my gosh! Did I type that?

Seamus Finnegan: Stay awake, mate.

Neville Longbottom: Yeah, Harry!

Dean Thomas: WAKE UP!

Draco Malfoy: I'm so cool and my father will kill you!

Harry Potter: Mates, we must find the six Horcruxes!

Neville Longbottom: What about Ron and Hermione?

Harry Potter: They're sick today. Come, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Draco!

Draco Malfoy: Why me?

Harry Potter: Because.

GLEEBOOK

Dean Thomas: WE'RE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES! Daltoners, how can you stand these uniforms?

Neville Longbottom: Practice.

Harry Potter: Everyone ready?

Draco Malfoy: Harry, you are an idiot. (No offense, Blaine!) But yes, I am prepared.

Neville Longbottom: Accio Trevor! Ok, ready!

Seamus Finnegan: Ready!

Dean Thomas: Yeah.

Harry Potter: Well, we can't Apparate. But I have a car! Who can drive?

Seamus Finnegan: I can!

Harry Potter: So can I!

Neville Longbottom: My gran won't let me drive.

Dean Thomas: Why don't we let Harry drive?

Draco Malfoy: If I disagree, we'll be late.

GLEEBOOK

(IMPORTANT A/N: This part is THE ONLY PART EVER that will be real talking and actions until further notice.)

The five piled into Blaine's minivan. "Avada Kedavra!" Jeff cursed jokingly.

"Oh my gosh, you guys, this is so exciting! Are you excited? I'm excited! This is amazing! I'm so excited! We we we so excited. We so excited. We gonna have a ball today!" Kurt ranted excitedly. The others glared at him. "What?"

"Okay, guys, let's just have a great time away from Facebook and Miss Gavelly. I need to concentrate on the road." The other boys paid no heed to Blaine.

"So, Matt, what's it like at Spoyla?" Nick questioned.

"Well, there's a ton of CRAZY PEOPLE! Apparently the founder, my great-great-grandma, actually, was mentally disturbed. She believed in having a Christian education that was fun for everyone. She died a while ago, and the new principal, my grandma, was even more insane than HER grandma. She believed that in order to have a good, fun education, you must be a crazy Amish hippie or something. Now, the founder was power-saving enough, but this lady was INSANE! There wasn't a single lightbulb in the whole place. There was one computer. I mean, SERIOUSLY!" Matt replied.

"Their energy bill must be really low," Jeff commented offhandedly. Matt rolled his eyes.

"So tell me, what's it like at Dalton?"

"Well, every week the teachers drop in to give us the lesson book and homework. Every week each class elects a "teacher", an intelligent student who teaches the lesson. Then we do the work for the rest of the week," Blaine explained, deciding to partake in the conversation.

"There's a laundry room in the basement where we wash our uniforms. Some people decide not to," explained Jeff, glaring pointedly at Nick. "Some people do excessively," he finished, this time glaring at Kurt.

"What?" Nick and Kurt demanded.

"Nothing..."

"Guys, guys, guys, we're almost here!" Blaine cheered in an excited tone.

GLEEBOOK

Kurt Hummel: O. M. G. That was the most amazing movie I have ever seen.

Blaine Anderson, Matt Rutherford, and 2 others like this

Blaine Anderson: Oh. My. Granger. Potter. Weasley. Lovegood. Longbottom. Et cetera.

GLEEBOOK

A/N: Movie's done! Oh you guys, I cannot wait for upcoming chapters. Please review. Thanks to...

**theloversthedreamersandme**, for adding me to your favorite authors.

**theloversthedreamersandme**, for adding this to your favorite stories.

**Callie1121**: I honestly did not intend to put other songs in there. I guess it was my subconscious mind. Thanks!

**hairlesspuppyz**: Thank you! It was a chocolate chip cookie, by the way. Do you like chocolate chips?


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter NUEVE! Court**

**(I own Destiny. I own this story. I own Spoyla. I own the mysterious PTJ, who probably won't appear after this chapter. I don't own Glee.)**

Nick Ward: Montgomery!

Jeff Sterling: y is ther liek tp al up in r dorm?

Nick Ward: Oh geez. Jeffrey, calm down. You're never going to impress her if you use terrible grammar!

Jeff Sterling: im not?

Nick Ward: Oh, Potter. Uh, no. No, you're not.

Jeff Sterling: But she's dating HIM!

Nick Ward: Remember PTJ?

Jeff Sterling: Peanut Tomato Jelly?

Nick Ward: Yeah, and he went all crazy, er. Crazier for AOB when HEK came. Remember? He turned all... well, I can't say it here.

Jeff Sterling: Who... oh! Right. So basically, be myself? Ha, AOB and HEK and PTJ have to have no idea what we're talking about.

Nick Ward: Yeah yeah yeah. Anyway, I'm sure she'll soon dump that DIRTBAG and hook up with you. By hook up I mean date. Like she should with- oh, POTTER we need to get backspace keys that Weasleying WORK! Granger Headmaster being so Granger cheap. :(

Jeff Sterling: Hold up. Do YOU want her? Cuz she's mine.

Nick Ward: As long as TJD lets go. Which he WON'T! Weasleying Malfoy. And you can't OWN a girl! Malfoy.

Wes Montgomery: Am I ever going to find out why I'm getting yelled at?

Jeff Sterling: You TPed our dorm!

Wes Montgomery: I see no proof. No judge, no evidence, no lawyer, and, the most important part of any court, no gavel! How can you have a case without JELG?

Judge Anderson: Judge: Me. Evidence: It's your TP.

Lawyer Hummel: Lawyer: Me. Gavel: Miss Gavelly's brother, Mr. Gavelly, which I acquired yesterday.

Judge Anderson: *pounds Mr. G* Let court come to session! Now, I have no idea how court works, so here's a very special court. FBC, or Facebook Court! Alright. Wesley Montgomery, do you understand the accusation being made against you?

Wes Montgomery: Yeah, these two [censored]s think I TPed their [censored] dorm!

Judge Anderson: So wait. We have [censored] censor bars, but no working backspace keys? What's up with that? Anyway, Nicholas Ward and Jeffrey Sterling, do you understand the accusation that you have made?

Niff Warling: Yeah, Wes TPed our dorm!

Judge Anderson: Lawyer Hummel, present your case, please.

Lawyer Hummel: Well, it appears to me that Wesley M., David T., and Thaddeus H. covered Nicholas W. and Jeffrey S.'s dormitory in toilet paper. The evidence?

Lawyer Hummel has added 4 photos to album Evidence

Lawyer Hummel: Exhibit A. Wesley couldn't wait for us to leave. Exhibit B. The toilet paper in question was the brand that is only used by the Warbler council members: Wesley, David, and Thaddeus. Exhibit C. When we left, Jeffery's bed was neat and straightened. When we returned, the door was opened and the bed was messed. Exhibit D. When we left, the council dormitory's door was closed and locked. When we returned, it was opened with a shred of toilet paper on the nearby floor. Judge Anderson, please make your decision in accordance with this evidence and the law.

Judge Anderson: My decision has been made. *pounds Mr. G* Wesley Montgomery, you and accomplices David Thompson and Thaddeus Harwood have been convicted for inappropriate use of toilet paper.

Wevid Harwood: WHAT?

Niff Warling: We suggest 2 weeks off the council!

Judge Anderson: Shut up Niffrey. Wevid Harwood, you are facing up to 3 weeks. 3 weeks off the council and FREE ICE CREAM! Hey! No, Wesley, no ice cream. You also have to clean up the toilet paper from "The Dormitory Niff Warling." Nicholas, Jeffrey, Kurt, Wesley, David, Thaddeus, does this seem fair?

Niff Warling: Yes. Absolutely. Definitely.

Lawyer Hummel: They have been quite immature. This appears to be a fair sentence.

Wevid Harwood: [CENSORED] NO, it doesn't seem fair! Why the [censored] would we be [censored]ing "immature"? [Censored]ing [censored]s. I 3 YOU DESTINY! Yes, Wesley, we know.

Destiny Gaffley: I 3 YOU TOO, WES! And I think this is, like, totally unfair!

Judge Anderson: Destiny... please... get... out... of... HERE!

Destiny Gaffley: Fine.

Judge Anderson: To replace Wesley, David, and Thaddeus, we have Kurt, Jeffrey, and Nicholas!

Jeff Sterling: Thank you, Your Honor. Wes, Dave, Thad, our room needs cleanin'...

Nick Ward: Yeah, YH! This ROCKS! And yeah, Wevid Harwood, get to cleanin', please!

GLEEBOOK

A/N: Yeah, it was only one post, but it was a long one! Wevid H. are in TROUBLE! Who is Niffrey's mystery girl? Who are AOB, HEK, PTJ, and TJD? Why aren't there any working backspace keys? Review with the answers/ constructive criticism/ questions earns a cookie! (PS I know the answers xD) Thanks to:

Callie1121: Thanks for finding humor in this piece of crap!

…that's it. No offense, guys, but I kinda wished to see more. I hope I don't sound pouty.


	9. Chapter 10 & 11

Chapter DIEZ! Westiny, Will, and Spanish

(My sister and I own Melissa Jewel. I own Destiny. I own Melissa's brother Lowell and her seeing-eye yellow lab puppy, Wesley. What would make you think I own Glee?) (If my translations are off, it's because I use my limited Spanish knowledge and Google Translate. Please don't yell at me!)

Melissa Jewel: Hey David!

David Thompson: How...

Melissa Jewel: I have connections.

Kurt Hummel: Wait WHAT?

David Thompson: Melissa's blind.

Wes Montgomery: Aw, dude, you have a blind girlfriend? That's so cool!

Destiny Gaffley: Ahem.

Wes Montgomery: Aw, [censored]! Destiny, you know I love you.

Destiny Gaffley: Do you, Wesley?

Westiny Montgaffley: I made us a joint account!

Melissa Jewel: *facepalm* Wesley, you are even more pathetic than my brother Lowell! And he stayed up all night watching Blue's Clues when he was 15!

Destiny Gaffley: Wesley, delete the joint account.

Wes Montgomery: Why?

Destiny Gaffley: Because, unless there's some couple named Wes and Destiny, there is no more Westiny.

David Thompson: He's bawling his eyes out, Dest! Why the [censored] would you do that?

Destiny Gaffley: *shrugs* Melissa's right. Hey, Mel!

Melissa Jewel: Hey, Dest! What's up?

Destiny Gaffley: nmhbu?

Melissa Jewel: m2.

Destiny Gaffley: Oh, [censored]! igtg!

GLEEBOOK

Kurt Hummel has posted a video: I Want to Hold Your Hand

Kurt Hummel: This was when Finn was a Christian, my dad was in the hospital, and I was with the NDs.

Blaine Anderson: Do you NDs record every performance?

Will Shuester: Maybe...

GLEEBOOK

Blaine Anderson has posted a video: Silly Love Songs

Kurt Hummel: Oh good! You didn't put my speech thing!

Blaine Anderson: I liked that. Didn't you?

Kurt Hummel: You're just saying that.

Blaine Anderson: Pish-posh!

Kurt Hummel: Did you just say pish-posh?

Blaine Anderson: Señor Dalton, el director de escuela, es muy barato. Que ni siquiera tienen claves de trabajo de retroceso!

Kurt Hummel: ¿Que?

Kurt Hummel: What?

Blaine Anderson: I said, "Mr. Dalton, the headmaster, is very cheap. We don't even have working backspace keys!" Lo odio, realmente!

Blaine Anderson: Estos teclados chupar.

Blaine Anderson: I hate him, I really do! These keyboards suck.

Kurt Hummel: Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con los españoles?

Kurt Hummel: I agree. What's up with the Spanish?

Wes Montgomery: Es como si algún ser TOTALMENTE IMPRESIONANTES está grabando todos nuestros movimientos, poniendo en sus propios personajes y lo que el Sr. Shue actuar fuera de lo normal ...

Wes Montgomery: Er, it's as though some TOTALLY AWESOME being is recording our every move, putting in her own characters and making Mr. Shue act out of character...

David Thompson: No se olvide del spanglish! Don't forget the Spanglish!

Jeff Sterling: En serio, chicos, esto es espeluznante. Ya he tenido que lavar todas las mantas en el dormitorio Niff! Seriously, guys, this is creepy. I've already had to wash all the blankets in the Niff dorm!

Nick Ward: Jeff!

Jeff Sterling: ¿Que? What?

Nick Ward: Usted no sólo dar información personal! La bondad. ¿Tu madre te enseñan algo? En serio, Jeff, eres tan freaking frustrante!

KlaineLuneville: Hey, I'm the TOTALLY AWESOME being! Nick, don't bother translating.

David Thompson: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Señorita Gavelly y yo estamos muy confundidos. Por favor, señorita KlaineLuneville, por favor, nos libera de esta maldición!

David Thompson: Basically I asked what's going on and begged Miss KlaineLuneville to un-curse us.

Kurt Hummel: Esto es KlaineLuneville, viene a ti en vivo desde el cerebro Kurt Hummel! Kurt es impresionante. Blaine es impresionante. Bretaña es impresionante. El resto de los que son mediocres.

KlaineLuneville: Klaine and Britt are awesome, everyone else is mediocre. And I accept bribery! But this chapter is done now. See ya later, SUCKAHS!

Melissa Jewel: Hey!

GLEEBOOK

A/N: Español is awesome. So there. Please... I use Google Translate. Please let me know if I've messed up with a translation. Thank you to:

GleekFromTheTardis, for adding this to your favorites.

kurtcoblaine-klainetrain: Thank you! Randomness is my speciality!

Callie1121: Thank you! I love stress relievers!

I freaking forgot. So, here's chapter 11!

Chapter ONCE! French

(I own Glee? Pish-posh!)

Will Shuester: Je suis content que Dalton est maudit.

Will Shuester: I'm glad that only Dalton is cursed. Spoke too soon.

Rachel Berry: Au moins nous obtenons français. Le français est beaucoup plus chic et romantique que l'espagnol. Ou Puck. At least we get French. French is far more classy and romantic than Spanish. Or Puck.

Puck: J'ai entendu dire-je veux dire, j'ai lu ça! Ne pas insulter quelqu'un quand ils peuvent le voir! I heard- I mean, I read that! Don't insult someone when they can see it!

Artie Abrams: Le français est cool. I bet you can translate that.

Brad Ellis: Yay! Ma première ligne est en français! Yay! My first line is in French!

Blaine Anderson: ¿Quién eres tú? Who are you?

Brad Ellis: Je joue du piano pour le New Directions. Qui êtes-vous? I play piano for the New Directions. Who are you?

Blaine Anderson: Yo soy el cantante principal de la Reinita Dalton de la Academia, y ... Kurt, he de decirlo? I'm the lead singer for the Dalton Academy Warblers, and... Kurt, should I say it?

Kurt Hummel: Sí!

Blaine Anderson: Yo soy ... * Respiración profunda *. Yo soy novio de Kurt Hummel y orgulloso! I am... *deep breath*. I am Kurt Hummel's boyfriend and proud!

Brad Ellis: Oh, Kurt, tu as un petit ami? Oh! Il doit avoir été ce garçon avec vous au bal! Oh, Kurt, you got a boyfriend? Oh! He must have been that boy with you at prom!

Kurt Hummel: Sí, ese era él. Yeah, that was him.

Wes Montgomery: Hey pianista! Soy amigo de Blaine y el hombre con el martillo en el consejo de currucas. Hey pianist! I'm Blaine's friend and the guy with the gavel on the Warblers council.

Brad Ellis: Salut, Wes! Hi WeS! Aléatoire fait! RaNdOm FaCt! Je ne peux pas parler. I cAn'T tAlK.

Wes Montgomery: ¿En serio? ReAlLy? Eso debe ser difícil. ThAt MuSt Be ToUgH.

Santana Lopez: Attendre. N'êtes-vous pas le gars qui vient de meubles? Wait. Aren't you the guy who's just furniture?

Brad Ellis: Ne dites pas que, devant ma famille! Don't say that in front of my family!

Will Shuester: Vous avez une famille? You have a family?

Brad Ellis: Ouais. Il ya ma femme, mes filles Sarah Lissa et Grace, et mon fils Nathan. Yeah. There's my wife Lissa, my daughters Sarah and Grace, and my son Nathan.

Will Shuester: Pourquoi n'avez-vous me dire? Why didn't you tell me?

Brad Ellis: Pourquoi ne demandez-vous? Why didn't you ask?

Wes Montgomery: Huir. Run away.

David Thompson: Wes, te odio. Te amo. Eres un amigo terrible. Eres un amigo increíble. Estoy en conflicto! I hate you. I love you. You're a terrible friend. You're an awesome friend. I'm conflicted!

Wes Montgomery: Gracias... Creo que. Thanks... I think.

Thad Harwood: ¡Y de entrometerse en las conversaciones! Not even gonna bother translating.

KlaineLuneville: Smart call.

Brad Ellis: Qui est-ce? Who's that?

KlaineLuneville: I, dear Brad, am the supreme ruler. I created Melissa, Destiny, Kayla, Josh, Lissa, Sarah, Grace, Nathan, Mr. Gavelly and Miss Gavelly. Not the rest of you. I, KlaineLuneville, an insignificant 12-year-old girl, am the person in charge of your lives in this universe. Normally it's Ryan Murphy, but I stole you. Thousands of people steal you and write stories much like this one.

Rose Silverpen: Hey. OMGINEAPPLE! Shay, why'd you make me say that? Oh. Em. Brad! Brad! I'm your fangirl! Probably your only fangirl! But that doesn't matter!

KlaineLuneville: Hiya, Rose! Guys, this be mah sis, Rosie! Her real name is Cgjxhgdgvxf. Not really! Tee hee.

Papa Smurf: La la la la la la, la la la la la la.

Rose Silverpen: Shay. What the deuce are you on?

KlaineLuneville: Just BOOBEWWY MUFFENS 'ND SUM FABOOIS TUNS! Whyyyyyyyy?

Rose Silverpen: *epic hatpalm*

KlaineLuneville: LOLLOLLOLOLOLOLOL TEEHEE! omg hai thar. wut be up?

Rose Silverpen: I worry about you sometimes.

Sam Evans: Will we get to talk? Will we get to talk?

Sam Evans: YAY THE CURSE BE LIFTED!

Rose Silverpen: Aw. J'ai aimé la malédiction!

Rose Silverpen: I liked the curse!

KlaineLuneville: Well now joo be cursed. So dere.

Rose Silverpen: Aw homme. Me ne veut pas être maudit. Aw man. Me doesn't want to be cursed.

KlaineLuneville: Hahahaha. Jack my swag.

Rose Silverpen: I don't wanna jack yer swaggeroni. Why the meatball did I just say swaggeroni? Shay you be super mega weird. Liek, srsly. Tis flugcfkhianqg awesome.

KlaineLuneville: LANGUAGE! *dramatic gasp* Flelma? FLELMA! It's you! I HEART you, Flelma!

Flelma McFlelson: OMK HAI SHAYLEE-O! I HEART YOU TOO!

KlaineLuneville: OH MAH KLAINE! IT RLLY BE CHOO!

GLEEBOOK

A/N: For more awesomeness, plz revew k? k. nao im gonna b a trol cuz trolz suk. JK! I'm still your fabulous KL! Please do review, though. I must say, I really liked those chapters.


	10. Chapter 12 & 13

Chapter DOCE! Total Drama, Blaine, and Britt

(Je ne Glee propres.)

Quinn Fabray: is exceedingly, beyond, extremely, BORED.

Puck: I can help...

Quinn Fabray: No.

Finn Hudson: Come on over!

Rachel Berry: CFAHKHYOBXKCEW!

Puck: Hey Rach. You ever seen Total Drama? We can be like Duncney!

Rachel Berry: Why does that sound like a great idea?

Lauren Zizes: BECAUSE YOU'RE A MAN STEALER!

Puck: How about... hmm. I'm Duncan, Rach's Court, Zizes is Eva! Sorry, Zizes, you have to be single.

Lauren Zizes: :(

GLEEBOOK

Kurt Hummel: This KlaineLuneville person has left me unsure which school I go to. KL, could you clarify?

KlaineLuneville: Um... I think you went to Dalton, then McKinley, and now you're back at Dalton?

Kurt Hummel: *transfers back to McKinley*

Blaine Anderson: *chases Kurt*

Quinn Fabray: OH! I remember him now!

Blaine Anderson: I feel so loved.

Puck: Gee, thanks, Anderson.

Nick Ward: Why do I feel like you've said that before?

Puck: Because I have, genius.

Rachel Berry: WHY, BLAINE! Kurt, do you have any idea how lucky you are?

Will Shuester: Rachel, did you post that while you were singing Mean?

KlaineLuneville: You hear that, song choosers? I want some Taylor Swift!

Rachel Berry: Maybe...

Will Shuester: Rachel... *facepalm*

GLEEBOOK

Blaine Anderson: got attacked by some girls today. I'M TAKEN!

Kurt Hummel: Yeah! He's taken! By me!

Brittany Pierce: I want to make out with the new guy.

Blaine Anderson: But... I'm gay... and taken.

Brittany Pierce: Well, Kurt said he was gay. And then he said he wasn't and he made out with me.

Blaine Anderson: What?

Santana Lopez: What?

Quinn Fabray: What?

Will Shuester: What?

Wes Montgomery: What?

Puck: What?

Sam Evans: What?

Rachel Berry: What?

Kurt Hummel: *ashamed face*

Blaine Anderson: I'm confused.

Brittany Pierce: I'm always confused.

GLEEBOOK

A/N: Oh, Britt... Review? Thanks to:

Hazirah.N and ibreakoutindisneysongs, for adding this to your favorite stories.

Hazirah.N, for adding this to your story alert.

theloversthedreamersandme: Thank you! *gobbles cookie* So... yummy...

ibreakoutindisneysongs: Well, I'm 13 now. (You can't have an account without lying unless you're 13.) And thank you!

GleekFromTheTardis: Thanks! I'll check out your profile ASAP!

Callie1121: Thanks! I shall update soon!

You guys deserve this.

Chapter TRECE! Taylor Swift, Warblers, Westiny, and Sue

(No Glee propia. O Taylor Swift.)

Mike Chang: has Mean stuck in his head. Thanks, Mr. Shue.

Will Shuester: What?

Taylor Swift: That is an awesome song!

Tina Cohen-Chang: ...you friended Taylor Swift?

Mike Chang: I married Taylor Swift!

Tina Cohen-Chang: ...what?...

Taylor Swift: I'm with Tina. ...what?...

Mike Chang: Just kidding!

Will Shuester: I would hope so!

Kurt Hummel: I'm confused.

KlaineLuneville: Blaine said that last chapter! Really, how uncreative am I? *cry* I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON!

Taylor Swift: No, you're not!

Rose Silverpen: Yes you are.

KlaineLuneville: Nice support.

Kurt Hummel: I thought this story was about us!

KlaineLuneville: Oh, right!

GLEEBOOK

Artie Abrams: is severely weirded out.

Sam Evans: Me 2.

Puck: 0_o

Finn Hudson: ikr!

Mike Chang: I am too.

Kurt Hummel: Me too.

Blaine Anderson: So am I.

Wes Montgomery: I am so.

David Thompson: Too me.

Nick Ward: too am I

Jeff Sterling: rki!

Thad Harwood: o_O

Miss Gavelly: out weirded severely is.

Kurt Hummel: Blaine, you have some weird friends. DID MISS GAVELLY JUST TALK?

Miss Gavelly: Yes. Yes she-I did.

Destiny Gaffley: I love you Wesley. Even though you were totally cheating on me with that gavel.

Wes Montgomery: Wait what!

Destiny Gaffley: CALL ME!

GLEEBOOK

Wes Montgomery is in a relationship with Destiny Gaffley

David Thompson: 'bout time, brother!

Wes Montgomery: I'm not your brother.

Kurt Hummel: Congratulations to the young, happy couple! May your days be pleasing and fruitful.

Blaine Anderson: ...what.

Kurt Hummel: instacard . com! Just take out the spaces.

Wes Montgomery: Good to know you care, Kurt. Good to know you care.

Destiny Gaffley: Hey, lay off Kurt!

Westiny Montgaffley: Nuuuuu!

Melissa Jewel: *facepalm* I can see the charm, Dest.

Westiny Montgaffley: These are pretty useful.

Melissa Jewel: *sighs and shakes head* You guys are insane.

Westiny Montgaffley: Yes. Yes we asatreevv. Sorry, that was Wes. What I meant to say was: Yes. Yes we are.

David Thompson: Er... Wesley? That is a- AW DUDE! Dest, you better be pretty freakin happy.

Destiny Gaffley: Why yes, actually, I am. Thank you very much.

Kurt Hummel: This conversation has turned awkward...

GLEEBOOK

Sue Sylvester: Ugh. William, your hair literally makes me nauseous.

No One likes this

No One: HAHAHA!

GLEEBOOK

A/N: Who is the mysterious No One? Is Westiny awesome? Find out all the answers and more by reviewing and giving me MOTIVATION!

I seriously need to regularly update. I think I'll try to update daily, but it could be every other day.


	11. Chapter 14

**Chapter CATORCE! No, sickos, laughing, and Jesse**

**(If I owned Glee, you Gleeks would know. Kay?)**

No One: is not a hacker. :(

Kurt Hummel: Yes you are.

Puck: Guys, No's my friend.

No One: Thanks, Puck.

Sam Evans: Who's No One?

Destiny Gaffley: Puck, obviously. Think about it! Puck's the only one of us who knows this mysterious "No One." They're "friends." It's obviously Mr. Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

No One: HAHA no.

Puck: I'm not No.

No One: I'm not Puck!

Destiny Gaffley: Right...

GLEEBOOK

Jeff Sterling: ND guys - Klaine + Warblers + Puck's house = best party ever!

Klaine Hummerson: You didn't invite us? Oh well. We had our own fun.

Wes Montgomery: EWWW!

Kurt Hummel: What?

Blaine Anderson: Never you mind, Kurt. Wes, you sicko.

Wes Montgomery: I'm not the sicko, sicko.

Kurt Hummel: I'm confused. All we did was have a HP marathon!

Wes Montgomery: Oh.

Blaine Anderson: Yeah, Wesley. "Oh."

Kurt Hummel: Still confused...

David Thompson: How innocent is he?

Blaine Anderson: *sigh* New subject.

GLEEBOOK

Will Shuester has posted a video: Sway

Finn Hudson: I remember that!

Blaine Anderson: So do I!

Will Shuester: Were you even there?

Kurt Hummel: I invited him.

Will Shuester: Aaaaaaaaaaah...

GLEEBOOK

Finn Hudson: BWA HA HA HA HA HA!

Puck: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Quinn Fabray: LOLLOLLOLLOL!

Santana Lopez: LOL!

Brittany Pierce: I'm confused.

Santana Lopez: Remember? "I shall not trip!" And then he tripped!

Brittany Pierce: What?

Brittany Pierce: OH! HAHAHA!

GLEEBOOK

Jesse St. James: I'm baaaaaaaack!

No One likes this

Sam Evans: No!

No One: Get it? No One likes this? No? One?

Sam Evans: Oh.

Jesse St. James: Rachel, I'm very sorry.

Finn Hudson: No you're not.

Jesse St. James: Yes, I am!

Rachel Berry: No, you really aren't.

Jesse St. James: YES I AM!

Kurt Hummel: Jesse St. James, you totally Jesse St. Suck!

Jesse St. James: Males shouldn't sing female songs.

Blaine Anderson: SHUT UP JESSE! YOU SUCK AND DON'T DESERVE TO EXIST!

Jesse St. James: ...

Kurt Hummel: Aw... that's so sweet!

Mercedes Jones: I'm with No, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine. No one likes Jesse. Except maybe his parents. And maybe Rachel's mom.

Shelby Corcoran: Jesse isn't a bad person. In fact, without him, Rachel wouldn't know that I'm her mother.

Rachel Berry: ...what?...

Jesse St. James: Rachel, I gave you that cassette tape.

Rachel Berry: ...what?...

**GLEEBOOK**

**A/N: Ugh. Jesse. Ugh. Ughughugh. Wes, you're such a sicko.**

**Wes: No... I'm not...**

**Blaine: Yes... you are...**

**Kurt: Still confused...**

**Me: RIGHT! Um, you guys go be Warblers 'n' NDs, k? K! I've gotta get chapter quince ready. Thanks to...**

**GleekFromTheTardis: Le gasp! Thank you, but HOW DARE YOU?**

**dxfcknm: LIAH! Thanks! (I hope you know I'm not mad.)**

**charlandR5glee: My, someone's a Jeff fan! But, I have the next 10-ish chapters planned out, so... But there is quite a bit of Jeff in this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 15

Chapter QUINCE! Warblers and PJO

(If I owned Glee (or anything significant, actually), why would I write fanfiction about it?)

Kurt Hummel: Warblers, favorite Warbler or ex-Warbler, GO! (no voting for yourself.)

Blaine Anderson: You, duh.

Jeff Sterling: Blaine.

Nick Ward: Blaine or Kurt.

David Thompson: See above.

Wes Montgomery: See above.

Kurt Hummel: Blaine.

GLEEBOOK

Nick Ward: Just finished PJO series. I HATE AND YET LOVE YOU RICK RIORDAN!

Thad Harwood: PJO?

Nick Ward: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, duh.

Nick Ward: Son of Demeter.

Jeff Sterling: Demeter? I think more like Hades.

Thad Harwood: HADES?

Nick Ward: Or Ares.

Blaine Anderson: YO MOMMA!

Warblers: Um...

Thad Harwood: I KNEW THAT ACCOUNT WOULD BE USEFUL! I TOLD YOU! And btw, I'm not a demigod.

Nick Ward: I am! No, seriously. I'm dyslexic. And ADHD. I have Jeffrey type out most everything I say. Ugh I wann' go seepybye hey wook a fwower I wonner if it is biwwy bob jojo. no ok k JEFF!

David Thompson: Um... ?

Jeff Sterling: He fell asleep. Poor, poor son of Art- I SAID NOTHING!

Nick Ward: xzzzxxjefferrey u idot. i hste u.

Jeff Sterling: This is what happens without moi.

Nick Ward: shht uuo vadterd.

Jeff Sterling: Language!

Nick Ward: At least I'm not a human! Thank you David.

Jeff Sterling: DAFREAKINGVID THOMPEFFINGSON!

DAFREAKINGVID THOMPEFFINGSON: Yeeeeeeeees?

Jeff Sterling: Day. Vid. Tomp. Son. What. The. [censored]. Is. Your. Problem? [superly mega-censored].

Day. Vid. Tomp. Son.: Noooooooothing.

Jeff Sterling: DAVID [censored] THOMPSON YOU ARE SUCH A A A A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

KlaineLuneville: David! You broke Jeff! I would buy another, but they're super expensive. Vadterd.

Jeff Sterling: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

GLEEBOOK

A/N: Who is Nicky's godly parent? Will we get a new Jeff? Was the Glee movie amazing (yes. yes it was.)? Why do the Ws all love Klaine? Find out maybe, like, 2 of the answers next time on TOTAL. DRA- oops. I mean, GLEEBOOK! Thanks to,

**Maria The PotterNut**, for adding this to your favorite stories list.

**Maria The PotterNut**: Thanks! You have to keep in mind that I've already written, like, up to chapter 30, but I'll do my best!

**Maria The PotterNut:** Thanks! What the heck is ROTFLDM?

**Maria The PotterNut**: For being correct, you get this unicorn Webkinz! And, honestly, PTJ is just some random OC.

**Maria The PotterNut**: Thanks! Good to know that Google Translate isn't a complete fail!

Maria, for being on here 5 times, you get a Blaine Webkinz to ride your new unicorn Webkinz!

Also check out the poll(s) on my profile!


	13. Chapter 16

Chapter DIECISÉIS! Blaine, Wes the Kurtnapper, Puck, and Truth or Dare

(I'm clearly not Ryan Murphy, Rick Riordan, or whoever owns the Princess Bride. How, then, could I own Glee, Percy Jackson, or the Princess Bride?)

David Thompson: knows who Nick's mother is...

Blaine Anderson likes this

Nick Ward: Blaine!

Blaine Anderson likes this

Kurt Hummel: Blaine...

Blaine Anderson likes this

David Thompson: Blaine is a poophead.

Blaine Anderson Dis likes this

David Thompson: Grr...

Blaine Anderson likes this

GLEEBOOK

Wes Montgomery: KIDNAPPED KURT!

David Thompson: Kurtnapper.

Blaine Anderson: WHAAAAAT? HE SAID HE WAS AT HOME!

Wes Montgomery: Yeah, at home in my basement!

Blaine Anderson: What, O Gaveled One, is your ransom demand?

Wesley Robin Montgomery: Hmm...

David Thompson: Pffffft. Your middle name is Robin?

Dread Pirate Roberts: No... anyway! Mr. Blaine Susan Anderson, (LOL SUSAN) what do you advise for ransom?

Blaine Anderson: My parents thought I was going to be a girl, okay? Anyway... I demand... your entire ND performance collection!

Kurt Hummel: You fool! I'm typing on Wes's iPod, which has Auto-Coreect, but no working backspace. And he kept me up all might. Demand $20!

Blaine Anderson: I'm gonna go with Kurt, as he's the only one who gives me accurate information.

Wes Montgomery: Aw what?

Blaine Anderson: *smirks*

Kurt Hummel: *smirks*

David Thompson: *smirks*

Will Shuester: *smirks*

Wes Montgomery: AAAAHHH! Everyone's smirking!

David Thompson: You got a problem with smirking, Montgomery?

Wes Montgomery: No, sir. Of course not, sir. Wait. I'm in power over YOU, Thompson! Drop and give me 90210!

David Thompson: Isn't that a tv show? Anyway... 90210!

Wes Montgomery: YOU FREAKING SUCK DAVID MILONE THOMPSON!

David Thompson: How'd you know my middle name was Milone?

Wes Montgomery: S. T. F. U.

GLEEBOOK

Puck: What: BEST FACEBOOK PARTY EVER!

Who: Anyone

Where: This FB post

When: Sat. 8

Why: Because we're cool like that.

Jeff Sterling: BEST. FB. PARTY. EVAH!

Nick Ward: *plays every Ws and NDs song ever*

Blaine Anderson: HI!

Artie Abrams: hey

KlaineLuneville: HEY SOUL SISTERS AND BROTHERS!

Will Shuester: Hey! What's up?

KlaineLuneville: Not much. You?

Blaine Anderson: Wait a minute. Klaine... YAY! Luneville... Lu Neville? Lu... LunaxNeville? Yay!

KlaineLuneville: WOW you're slow. And oh-so-OOC. Why the Hades are you so OOC?

Nico di Angelo: Hey!

Blaine Anderson: Hey!

Nick Ward: Nico?

Nico di Angelo: Nicknicknick... do I know you?

Nick Ward: No.

Nico di Angelo: *googles you* DUDE! There's so many Nick Wards!

Nick Ward: I'm not famous.

Nico di Angelo: Aww...

Nick Ward: Shut the Hades up!

GLEEBOOK

Sam Evans: TRUTH. OR. DARE.

Puck: YES!

Sam Evans: Like this if you want to play!

Kurt Hummel, Puck, and 6 others like this

Sam Evans: Puck, truth or dare?

Puck: DARE!

Sam Evans: Change your name to Noah Freaking Puck for the whole game!

KlaineLuneville: But Puck is so much easier to write!

Noah Freaking Puck: Too. Bad. Finn, truth or dare?

Finn Hudson: Truth.

Noah Freaking Puck: Why'd you join Glee?

Finn Hudson: Because...

Will Shuester: IheardhimsingingCan'. .

Noah Freaking Puck: ...oh.

Finn Hudson: Artie?

Artie Abrams: dare.

Finn Hudson: Go to a random girl's page and flirt constantly.

-/-/BRITTANY'S PAGE\-\-

Artie Abrams: you're beautiful.

Artie Abrams: I love you.

Artie Abrams: did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

Artie Abrams: be my Teenage Dream?

Santana Lopez: TOO FAR, WHEELS!

Artie Abrams: it's for a game!

-/-/SAM'S PAGE\-\-

Finn Hudson: LOL!

Everyone that ever is, was, and will be on Facebook except Artie likes this

Artie Abrams: KL... (can I call you that?) truth or dare?

KlaineLuneville: (yes) Dare.

Artie Abrams: like everything anyone says for the rest of the game!

KlaineLuneville likes this

KlaineLuneville: Blaine, t or d?

KlaineLuneville likes this

Blaine Anderson: T.

KlaineLuneville likes this

KlaineLuneville: Who was your first crush?

KlaineLuneville likes this

Blaine Anderson: His name backwards was iheart donuts. He was a foreign exchange student from some place where Stunod Traehi was actually quite a common name.

KlaineLuneville likes this

Blaine Anderson: David?

KlaineLuneville likes this

David Thompson: Dare.

KlaineLuneville likes this

Blaine Anderson: Change your first name to your first girlfriend's for the entirety of this game.

KlaineLuneville likes this

Sarah Thompson: Not. A. Word. Wesley?

KlaineLuneville likes this

Wes Montgomery: Dare.

KlaineLuneville likes this

Sarah Thompson: Go on a Facebook date. With KlaineLuneville.

KlaineLuneville Dis likes this

Wes Montgomery: *takes her to Breadstix*

KlaineLuneville likes this

KlaineLuneville: *orders pizza*

KlaineLuneville likes this

Wes Montgomery: KL?

KlaineLuneville likes this

KlaineLuneville: Yeah...?

KlaineLuneville likes this

Wes Montgomery: What the Hades is your Zeusing problem? I mean, you come in here and make our already Heray lives even more Poseidony. You just Hestiad up our Ares lives! You're an Apollo Artemisbag of Aphroditeing Hephaestus! You Dionysusy pathetic excuse for an Athena! I Demetering hate you, Persephone! You Hermesing suck!

KlaineLuneville Dis likes this

KlaineLuneville: I-I'm sorry, Wes. You know, I'm 12. When I turn 13, I'm going to post this on a website called FanFiction . net. Then various Gleeks will be able to enjoy it. I write this for entertainment and to give you, David, Jeff, Nick, and Thad personalities. I'm really sorry if what will soon (hopefully) become popular hurts your feelings, Wesley. Honestly.

KlaineLuneville likes this

Wes Montgomery: Gleeks?

KlaineLuneville likes this

KlaineLuneville: Fans, or geeks, of the TV show Glee.

KlaineLuneville likes this

Wes Montgomery: OHHHHH! To the thing you said earlier: O_O

KlaineLuneville likes this

Wes Montgomery: *drives KL home*

KlaineLuneville likes this

Wes Montgomery: Nick?

KlaineLuneville likes this

Nick Ward: TaTruth!

KlaineLuneville likes this

KlaineLuneville: TaTruth?

KlaineLuneville likes this

Wes Montgomery: Who is your mother?

KlaineLuneville Dis likes this

Nick Ward: She'll kill me if I say.

KlaineLuneville likes this

Wes Montgomery: So? Better a dead Nick than a secret!

KlaineLuneville and Nick Ward Dis like this

Nick Ward: S

KlaineLuneville likes this

Nick Ward: I

KlaineLuneville likes this

Nick Ward: M

KlaineLuneville likes this

Nick Ward: E

KlaineLuneville likes this

Nick Ward: T

KlaineLuneville likes this

Nick Ward: R

KlaineLuneville likes this

Nick Ward: A. Now you know.

KlaineLuneville likes this

Wes Montgomery: SIMETRA?

KlaineLuneville likes this

Nick Ward: Think outside of the box.

KlaineLuneville likes this

Wes Montgomery: Simetra... O. M. G. Your mother's Artemis!

KlaineLuneville Dis likes this

GLEEBOOK

A/N: Sorry for the absurd length. This took way longer than normal of on/off writing. Anywho... O_o Nicky's mommy is Artemis!

Nick: She's NOT my mommy! My mommy is Hiranna Lee Shoa-gon Ward. I am the only demigod whose mother is *deep breath* Artemis.

Artemis: Nicky?

Nick: Mother?

Artemis: Nick, I'm so sorry! How- how-

KL: SHUT UP! See ya'll.

Thanks go to,

Frida20, Youngblood92 and Meadowshine, for adding this to your story alerts.

Youngblood92, for adding this to your favorite stories.

Maria The PotterNut: Thanks! I love AVPM!


	14. Chapter 17

Chapter DIECISIETE!

(I don't- okay, you know what? See chapter UNO!)

Sam Evans: Owwwwwwwwiiiieeeee...

Mercedes Jones: What happened?

Sam Evans: I tripped over my humongous fishy mouth.

Sam Evans: I didn't type that!

Santana Lopez: Yes you did, fish face!

Sam Evans: Santana...

Trouty Mouth: durr hurr i'm so stoopid! i liek do impershuns becuz i'm so stoopid! LOL!

Sam Evans Dis likes this

Sam Evans: Really, Santana?

Trouty Mouth: i'm not santana! whos santana? she sonds awsum. i m u, sam!

Sam Evans: *sigh*

Trouty Mouth: OH! santana! the awsum grl in glee! shes so awsum tht i liek cant belev it.

Sam Evans: *changes FB password* Actually, sammy got a booboo on his nee from playin soccer wiff me and stacy. Yeah. What Stevie said. One second... (gotta go play)

GLEEBOOK

Burt Hummel: How do I use this?

Burt Hummel: I did it!

Kurt Hummel: Dad?

Blaine Anderson: HAHA! Your names rhyme.

Carole Hummel-Hudson: Why is it called Facebook? You can't see anyone's faces, and it's not a book.

Finn Hudson: Mom?

Burt Hummel: I figured out how to send friend requests!

Rachel Berry: O_o

Burt Hummel: What's that supposed to be? Some kind of bizarre face?

KlaineLuneville: Kurt incorrectly used the French word ennui in the season one episode "Wheels". It means boredom. Oh, but I love you, Kurt.

Burt Hummel: Who's this?

Kurt Hummel: Dad, can we talk about this? Face to face? KL, you better be happy.

Carole Hummel-Hudson: Let's play charades! Oh wait, we can't! We can't see each other!

Finn Hudson: You're really upset about this, aren't you?

Carole Hummel-Hudson: I mean, I could be smiling and laughing and no one would be able to tell!

Finn Hudson: Then you would do this: :D *laughs*

Carole Hummel-Hudson: *glares at whoever made "Facebook", or Textscreen, as I would call it* Can I do that?

KlaineLuneville: Why glare at Mark Zuckerburg?

Carole Hummel-Hudson: Who?

KlaineLuneville: The creator of Facebook.

Carole Hummel-Hudson: He ruined family time!

KlaineLuneville: Mrs. Hummel-Hudson, do you know what Klaine is?

Carole Hummel-Hudson: No... should I?

Blaine Anderson: KlaineLuneville!

Carole Hummel-Hudson: Who are you?

Blaine Anderson: You know me!

Carole Hummel-Hudson: No, not you. This... this "KlaineLuneville" character.

KlaineLuneville: HAHAHA! ...you said character.

Blaine Anderson: WHAT THE SEVERUS SNAPE IS YOUR PROBLEM!

KlaineLuneville: Shut up, Canniblaine. Go eat a mailman. (go read http: /www. fanfiction .net/ s/ 6854819/1 / but take out the spaces. Read it NAO.)

Blaine Anderson: *reads it* O_o I am not a cannibal!

KlaineLuneville: Sure... and I'm not the number one Gleek of my friends!

Random Guy: Oh, doodlydoo, I'm not expecting a dapper young fellow to eat me today!

Canniblaine Warbler: *munches on Mr. Guy*

Random Guy: EEP.

KlaineLuneville: I'm the supreme ruler of your Facebook lives.

Carole Hummel-Hudson: ... What? ...

KlaineLuneville: I, dear Carole, am the supreme ruler. I created Melissa, Destiny, Kayla, Josh, Lissa, Sarah, Grace, Nathan, Mr. Gavelly and Miss Gavelly. Not the rest of you. I, KlaineLuneville, an insignificant 12-year-old girl, am the person in charge of your lives in this universe. Normally it's Ryan Murphy, but I stole you. Thousands of people steal you and write stories much like this one.

Blaine Anderson: Haven't you already said that?

KlaineLuneville: Maybe...

Blaine Anderson: *facepalm*

Carole Hummel-Hudson: Okay, I'm really confused, so I'm gonna bake cookies.

Blaine Anderson: COOKIES YAY YAY COOKIES YAY COOKIES COOKIES YAY!

KlaineLuneville: I liek trains.

Train Anderson: WHOOOOOOSH! KL, I didn't know that you were an asdfmovie fan!

KlaineLuneville: You know who ELSE is an asdfmovie fan?

Blaine Anderson: MY MOM!

Susan Anderson: What is asdfmovie?

Blaine Anderson: Mother?

Susan Anderson: Blaine!

KlaineLuneville: Awkward...

Susan Anderson: What is KlaineLuneville?

KlaineLuneville: I, dear Susan, am the supreme ruler. I created Melissa, Destiny, Kayla, Josh, Lissa, Sarah, Grace, Nathan, Mr. Gavelly and Miss Gavelly. Not the rest of you. I, KlaineLuneville, an insignificant 12-year-old girl, am the person in charge of your lives in this universe. Normally it's Ryan Murphy, but I stole you. Thousands of people steal you and write stories much like this one.

Susan Anderson: ... No, I meant what does KlaineLuneville mean?

KlaineLuneville: Klaine. Luneville. Figure it out, Mrs. Warbler.

Susan Anderson: Is Klaine the name for my son and that poor monstrosity!

Kurt Hummel: HEY!

Susan Anderson: THAT IS IT! Blaine, you will find a girlfriend or be TERMINATED!

Blaine Anderson: Who are you? You aren't my mom.

Susan Anderson: No, I am your mother.

Blaine Warbler: *moves in with Kurt and cries*

Kurt Hummel: YOU 24824! I 3825ING HATE YOU AND YOUR 2278273 OF A HUSBAND! It appalls me to think that 277holes like you could produce someone as amazing and kind as Blaine.

Random Guy: I liek trains.

Canniblaine Warbler: I thought I ate you!

Random Guy: Too bad.

Burt Hummel: A girl loves my son.

KlaineLuneville: I don't love him love him...

Kurt Hummel: O_o

KlaineLuneville: Everyone just... SHUT UP!

GLEEBOOK

A/N: So... I can't wait until season 3! It'll premiere before you guys read this, so you're probably thinking: 'What is she talkin' about?' But still... Prom Queen's on later. :D I love that episode. If you review I'll give you a healthy dosage of Klaine.

Happy anniversary! On Wednesday, November 23, Gleebook reached her first birthday! (Yes, Gleebook is a girl.) It's been a long, crazy month, and I love you all so much for sticking with me. Although, none of my original reviewers review anymore. Oh well. It's fitting that it happened around Thanksgiving, because I'm thankful for all of you!

Thanks to,

Meadowshine, for adding this to your favorite stories.

Meadowshine: Woot!

Youngblood92: Thanks! Sorry for lack of Starkid. Already wrote everything...

Love,

KL


	15. Chapter 18 & 19

Chapter DIECIOCHO! Santana, cameos, and nerdiness  
>(If I owned Glee, Rachel would be nicer, Sam would be in every season, Klaine would've happened WAY before it did (like, season 1), and other stuff. You still think I own Glee?)<p>

Santana Lopez: *sigh* I have something to tell you guys.

Brittany Pierce: What is it?

Santana Lopez: Britt, you know. *goes over to Britt's and explains*

Brittany Pierce: Oh ok. Can I tell them?

Santana Lopez: No. It has to be me.

Finn Hudson: GET ON WITH IT!

Santana Lopez: I...

Artie Abrams: you...

Santana Lopez: Am...

Artie Abrams: are...

Santana Lopez: L

Santana Lopez: E

Santana Lopez: S

Santana Lopez: B

Santana Lopez: I

Santana Lopez: A

Santana Lopez: N. There. Now you know.

Puck: L-E-S-B-I-A-N... OH. MY. ZEUS.

Sam Evans: Wait... oh my gosh.

Santana Lopez: *cries*

Tina Cohen-Chang: So... in Fondue for Two... that was true?

Santana Lopez: *nods*

Mercedes Jones: O_o

Random Guy: I liek trains.

Santana Lopez: SERIOUSLY! I just freaking came out, and you're being a freaking DIONYSUS! And this Ares KlaineLuneville is gonna use some lameHera censor.

Santana Lopez: ...I called that.

GLEEBOOK

KlaineLuneville: Guys, we're on chapter 18. I need to decide how many more chapters to write.

Nick Ward: NONE!  
>Everyone that ever is, was, and will be on Facebook except KlaineLuneville likes this<p>

Sam Evans: Maybe a few...

Trent: NINE!

KlaineLuneville: Wrong fandom.

Trent: :(

Gwen: TRENT!

KlaineLuneville: BEGONE!

Mordecai: has any1 seen Margaret?

KlaineLuneville: How'd you even get here?

Mordecai: I'm cool like that.

Rigby: whers mordki?

Mordecai: "mordki?" Really?

Rigby: whend u gett a fasebok?

Mordecai: I dunno.

Trent: Why couldn't I have cameoed in chapter nine?

KlaineLuneville: Because. Chapter nine was the dramatic court session. Now BEGONE!

Rigby: ey dont fel lik it.

KlaineLuneville: Rigby, don't make me use my awesome author powers.

Santana Lopez: Well. That was bizarre.

Captain Obvious: The sky is blue. Green beans are yucky. Teal rhymes with meal. Rhyme is spelled funny. Rainbows are pretty, but not as pretty as Klainebows. Most redheads have orange hair. The "i" in iPod is not capitalized. Sporks are cooler than forks. Some of these are opinions. Fur is fuzzy. I point out the obvious. This story is called Gleebook. When my spiel is done, it will be a full page on KlaineLuneville's iPod. The sun is a big ball of gas. Brittany is a stereotypical dumb blonde who Santana is in love with. This will be done now.

Sam Evans: O_o

Santana Lopez: Oh my Zeus! KL, what the Hades was that?

GLEEBOOK

Rachel Berry: The power went out...

Finn Hudson: Do you wanna come over? ...wait. How are you on the internet?

Rachel Berry: Two words. Well, actually, a number and a letter. 4G. (Yes I want to go over!)

Kurt Hummel: Do you have an Android?

Rachel Berry: I'm going to be there in 10 minutes! Kurt, yes. Yes, I do.

Blaine Anderson: LUCKY!

Sam Evans: I wish I could afford a fancy phone.

Artie Abrams: I have an iPad. hot wheels. beat that.

Steve Jobs: I have 10 iPads.

Artie Abrams: *dramatic gasp* Steve Jobs? The ex-CEO of Apple™?

KlaineLuneville: NERD!

Kurt Hummel: (mouthing to Blaine) Help me...

Blaine Anderson: That doesn't really work over Facebook. Is Rach there?

Kurt Hummel: *nods in fear* (to Rachel) GO AWAY, DEMON!

Rachel Berry: If I'm a demon, that means I work for Santana...

Kurt Hummel: There are few good things about you. But I have to admit, your memory is impeccable.

Santana Lopez: Hey! I am not the mothertrucking devil!

Everyone that ever is, was, and will be on Facebook except Santana and Brittany: Yes you are.

Brittany Pierce: Thats meen.

Santana Lopez: I love you, Brittany.

Brittany Pierce: I luv u 2!

Kurt Hummel: Well I love Blaine!

Blaine Anderson: I lige you too!

Kurt Hummel: You lige me?

Blaine Anderson: Sorry. My iPod is upside-down and auto-correct, qlong with the backuspace,, is off.

Kurt Hummel: Why can't you turn it back upside-up?

Blaine Anderson: Blame Thaddeus.

Thad Harwood: What? Why me?

Blaine Anderson: Thaddeus, you're holding my dhevice!

Lauren Zizes: *gets popcorn*

Thad Harwood: B*T*H!

Lauren Zizes: B*$*A*D!

Puck: *steals Zizes's popcorn*

Kurt Hummel: BLAAAAAAAAAINE!

Blaine Anderson: KUUUUUUUUURT!

Elizabeth Hummel: JEEEEEEEEEFF!

KlaineLuneville: Elle, the cameos were last post.

Jeff Sterling: ELLLLLLLLLLLE!

Kurt Hummel: I don't have any relatives named Elizabeth...

KlaineLuneville: Not in this story, you don't!

Elizabeth Hummel: Hey, are you ever gonna write the story with me going to prom with Jeffy at McKinley?

KlaineLuneville: Probably not.

Jeff Sterling: Aww...

KlaineLuneville: Tough tomatoes.

Sam Evans: O_o

Santana Lopez: Brittany = magic. Best. Therapist/Girlfriend/Best friend. Ever.

A/N: Yeah... you like? Okay, when you read this, Steve Jobs is dead. He wasn't when I wrote this. Also please tell me when to end and review and yeah... Thanks to:

thisisme980, for putting this on your story alerts.

thisisme980, for adding this to your favorites.

Klaineisbrave: It has premiered, yes, it just hadn't months ago when I wrote the A/N. :)

Super super sorry for the massive delay. What with school, laziness, other stories, etc., I've been busy. As an apology…

Chapter DIECENUEVE! Britt, Niff, more Niff, and school  
>(Glee own don't I)<p>

Sam Evans: This has been the weirdest almost 3 weeks of my life. Like if you agree.  
>Wes Montgomery, Artie Abrams and 162 others like this<p>

Brittany Pierce: I dont no how old I am.

Santana Lopez: You're 17.

Brittany Pierce: 17 wut?

Santana Lopez: 17 years old.

Brittany Pierce: Thanks!

Artie Abrams: Brittany, you're so sweet!

Brittany Pierce: Thank u.

Sam Evans: ...okay...

Lauren Zizes: ...what Sam said...

Blaine Anderson: WHEN THIS IS BEING TYPED IT IS ELEVEN FORTY-TWO AM OF SEPTEMBER FOURTH OF TWO THOUSAND ELEVEN AD STOP I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH KURT HUMMEL STOP KLAINELUNEVILLE IS CONTROLLING OUR BRAINS STOP

Kurt Hummel: WHEN THIS IS BEING TYPED IT IS TWELVE TWENTY-THREE PM OF SEPTEMBER FOURTH OF TWO THOUSAND ELEVEN AD STOP I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH BLAINE ANDERSON STOP KLAINELUNEVILLE IS CONTROLLING OUR BRAINS STOP Kurt Hummel...

Mercedes Jones: How do I begin to describe Kurt Hummel?

Sam Evans: Kurt Hummel is flawless.

Finn Hudson: I hear his hair is insured for $10,000.

Quinn Fabray: I hear he sang at Nationals. In French.

Rachel Berry: His favorite musical is Wicked.

Blaine Anderson: One time, he met the lead Warbler at Dalton...

Santana Lopez: ...and he told him he was pretty.

Dave Karofsky: One time he yelled in my face...

Dave Karofsky: ...it was awesome.

KlaineLuneville: Sorry guys. It's a picture on my iPod.

Sam Evans: WOW.

KlaineLuneville: I know. I'm pathetic. :(

Artie Abrams: Second. Worst. Author. Ever. (to Stephanie Myers)

KlaineLuneville: It's a far second, right? RIGHT!

Artie Abrams: Yeah.

KlaineLuneville: Still... I thought McGee was worse...

Tim McGee: HEY!

GLEEBOOK

Jeff Sterling: Niff... Niff... OMG NICKY LET'S HAVE A ROAD TRIP!

Nick Ward: Haha no.

Jeff Sterling: Wesley and David and Destiny and Melissa and Kurtis and Blaineley can come!

Blaineley O'Halloran: HEY!

KlaineLuneville: *sigh* Again, cameos were last chapter.

Blaine Anderson: My name's Blaine... and Kurt's Kurt... and is there something you're not telling us, Jeffrey?

Jeff Sterling: No!

Nick Ward: Oh really? Then why are you blushing furiously? Yes, Jeffrey, furiously.

Jeff Sterling: You're just looking at me in sucky lighting!

Nick Ward: Jeffrey, we're in the dormitory, where all lighting is EXACTLY THE SAME.

Santana Lopez: Yeah... Niff... I like it.

Blaine Anderson: How'd you get here!

Santana Lopez: I have ways...

Brittany Pierce: Wen r u comin ovr?

Santana Lopez: Soon.

Artie Abrams: I love you, Brittany.

Brittany Pierce: I love u 2. But not as mutch as I love San.

Santana Lopez: Who else do you love?

Brittany Pierce: You and Artie and Mom and Dad and Lord Tubbington and evey1 in Glee, even Rachel. Now I'm gonna go 2 San's hose.

GLEEBOOK

Jeff Sterling: T minus 4 days to the road trip!

Nick Ward: none of yd acyuallyagreed ti tgat

Jeff Sterling: CUE PUPPY-DOG EYES!

Nick Ward: Aww...

Santana Lopez: Ah, love. A beautiful and horrendous thing.

Nick Ward: I din't lo d hij!

Santana Lopez: Denial...

Jeff Sterling: I don't love him either...

Nick Ward: adabtane is d vutvh.

Jeff Sterling: Yes. Yes she is.

Santana Lopez: Who's adabtane?

Nick Ward: No one yiu know.

Jeff Sterling: She's this ugly girl we know.

Nick Ward: Yeah. What he said.

Jeff Sterling: Is your dyslexia getting better?

KlaineLuneville: Do you know how hard it is to type like you're dyslexic?

Nick Ward: ai wiuldn'y knos.

GLEEBOOK

KlaineLuneville: First day of 8th grade. :( You luckies. Not having to go until Sep. 20.

Sam Evans: I remember going to Year 8 at Dalton Intermediate School. Yes, Dalton.

KlaineLuneville: The day is done and it went pretty successfully.

Blaine Anderson: That's good, I guess.

KlaineLuneville: Let's share 8th grade memories! I remember the yogurt, Michael speaking telepathically to a hippo, and Amy getting a mustache from the vending machine.

Blaine Anderson: I had a sucky 8th grade. KL knows, and Kurt knows, and some Warblers might know. That was also the year with the banana salad.

Matt Rutherford: I got my cat, McFeathers.

Rose Silverpen: McFeathers? REALLY?

Matt Rutherford: My dog's name is Ninja Winning Totally-Awesome.  
>KlaineLuneville, Rose Silverpen, and 29 others like this<p>

KlaineLuneville: OMG SO WINNING!

Artie Abrams: In 8th grade I became class president.

KlaineLuneville: NERD!

Mercedes Jones: I met Kurt in 8th grade!

Kurt Hummel: Oh yeah! We had to do that project with the balloons...

Mercedes Jones: And the various liquids! That was so fun!

Rachel Berry: I remember that! I was partnered with Joey Martonal!

Finn Hudson: Who?

Joey Martonal: Me.

KlaineLuneville: OMG JOEY! I love you!

Joey Martonal: O_o

Joey Martonal: Who the Hades are you?

KlaineLuneville: I, dear Joey, am the supreme ruler. I created Melissa, Destiny, Kayla, Josh, Lissa, Sarah, Grace, Nathan, Joey, Mr. Gavelly and Miss Gavelly. Not the rest of you. I, KlaineLuneville, an insignificant 12-year-old girl, am the person in charge of your lives in this universe. Normally it's Ryan Murphy, but I stole you. Thousands of people steal you and write stories much like this one.

Blaine Anderson: Seriously? That's like the fifth time you've said that!

No One: cares. OHHHHHH!

Finn Hudson: No One cares... No One cares... OH! Noone cares!

KlaineLuneville: Noone? Really?

Sam Evans: What about it?

KlaineLuneville: Oh Zeus.

GLEEBOOK

A/N: Once again, review. Thank you:

ThatSuperHotSexyBookworm and KuRt AnD bLaInE 4 eVa, for adding this to your favorite stories.

DarrenCrissIsMyEdwardCullen: I love you. I will NEVER stop writing this.


	16. Chapter 20

**Hey guys look an update.**

****dodges from the stones and Slushees****

**So how have you guys been?**

**My cat is puking.**

**Again.**

**Okay… onto the chapter.**

Chapter VIENTE!  
>(Glee doesn't belong to KL. Facebook doesn't either. Or VeggieTales. Or Slushees. Or Star Wars. Or anything.)<p>

Jesse St. James: Hi. I'm bored.

Rachel Berry: Poor thing!

Nick Ward: I hate Hesse.

Jeff Sterling: So do I.

Jesse St. James: Who's Hesse?

Nick Ward: Yiu.

Jesse St. James: Who's Yiu?

Nick Ward: Yiu. Hiu. You!

David Thompson: Wesley! Give me my iPod!

Wes Montgomery: No.

David Thompson: You stole tjis idea from Thad, didn't you.

Thad Harwood: Well I stole his "Ideas I can steal" notebook, so we're all good.

David Thompson: Whqt? Thqt doesn't e- foget it.

Sam Evans: I'M SO CONFUSED!

GLEEBOOK

Artie Abrams: I am a Jedi!

KlaineLuneville: Me too!

Kurt Hummel: I love Star Wars!

Puck: I'm a Sith.

Artie Abrams: favorite character? Mine was always Leia.

KlaineLuneville: Chewie! Or Yoda.

Kurt Hummel: Han Solo.

Puck: Darth Vader!

Artie Abrams: of course it is.

GLEEBOOK

KlaineLuneville: Am I the only person here who grew up with VeggieTales?

Quinn Fabray: No.

Mercedes Jones: One time in school some of the other kids were talking about their favorite superheroes and I said Larry Boy.

KlaineLuneville: YES.

Rachel Berry: I watched the one with Joshua. Then I decided that it was silly.

KlaineLuneville: Ironic, really, that the only one Rachel ever watched was the one with them dumping Slushees on people.

Finn Hudson: What's VeggieTales?

Sam Evans: Seriously? Poor deprived child.

KlaineLuneville: I'm watching Little Joe (the Joseph one) right now!

Mercedes Jones: I love that one! French cowboy brothers!

KlaineLuneville: I was watching one of the Larry Boy cartoon ones last night and I became absurdly obsessed with the theme song. CUZ WHAT THE WORLD NEEDS NOW IS A HERO ONE WHO'S KIND AND TRUE AND BRAVE AND BOLD. IF YOU HAVEN'T GUESSED YET THEN IT'S TIME YOU KNOW! (repeat) HE IS THAT HERO!

Finn Hudson: I still don't know what VeggieTales is.

Tina Cohen-Chang: VeggieTales is Bible stories told for kids by fruits and veggies. Hence VeggieTales. The hosts, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber, begin each episode on the countertop, answering letters with a Bible story appropriate to the situation. They close it by getting a fitting verse from their computer, Qwerty. Other characters include Larry Boy, Larry's superhero alter-ego; Mr. Nezzer, who was featured most prominently as Nebuchadnezzar in Rack, Shack, and Benny; Archibald "Archie" Asparagus, the proper uptight dude; Junior Asparagus, a little kid who is not related to Archie; and Laura the Carrot, another kid.

KlaineLuneville: Excellent explanation!

GLEEBOOK

KlaineLuneville: Ugh, in half an hour I'll be in or on my way to Algebra. Which is on the other side of the school from my locker.

Kurt Hummel: Poor KL. Though I can't say I pity you.

KlaineLuneville: Why not?

Kurt Hummel: Because not only are you cruel, but I'm in high school.

KlaineLuneville: So?

Kurt Hummel: So, I've had 5 years experience of lugging a backpack and books around a school. Plus, whoever makes my schedule despises me. I have to walk back and forth and back and forth etc. This wouldn't be a problem if my locker was next to my History classroom.

KlaineLuneville: You know, being in school is totally cutting down on my writing time.

Sam Evans: YES!

Lauren Zizes: O_o

GLEEBOOK

Rachel Berry: Wait. If Finn is my boyfriend, and Quinn is his ex, and Sam is her ex, and Mercedes is his girlfriend, then...

Finn Hudson: My brain hurts.

Mercedes Jones: Did you just figure out how we're "related"?

Kurt Hummel: Someone has too much spare time...

Rachel Berry: I do not!

Jeff Sterling: I could connect all the NDs.

Will Shuester: And you think Rachel has too much spare time...

Rachel Berry: HEY!

Jeff Sterling: Why are you HEY!ing? I should be HEY!ing!

Rachel Berry: Oh. Yeah, you should.

Nick Ward: Racheff! Yes!

Elizabeth Hummel: Nick! You traitor!

KlaineLuneville: ELIZABETH! OUT!

Jeff Sterling: Hey! Don't you kick mah gf out!

Nick Ward: ...no. Do not ttu rhay ever agsin.

Jeff Sterling: But... aww...

Elizabeth Hummel: Aw! Jeffie!

GLEEBOOK

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'm a buttface.

Did anyone see 'On My Way'? We have to wait til stupid April. :(

I love this story too much to end it here. Keep the reviews coming in! Please? Yeah... Also, please vote: Niff or Jelizabeth? Rose and I think Niffrey, and as this hasn't been posted yet, it shall remain as such. Thanks to...

karatekid1018 and klainershipper4life99 and WishYouCouldBeALoserLikeMe and TemaxShika forever and Doctor Geet, for adding this to your story alerts.

karatekid1018 and DREAMSandLOVE and Doctor Geet, for favoriting.

Abyssinian Rose and Doctor Geet, for adding me to your author alerts.

ThatSuperHotSexyBookworm and Doctor Geet, for adding me to your favorite authors.

EmmalovesFinchelXx: There is some Finchel in the future.

TVDTSCHANNY: I agree!

Doctor Geet: YAY THANK YOU


	17. Chapter 21

**Chapter VIENTE-UNO!  
>(Dude! I'm a thirteen-year-old girl! I. Do. Not. Own. Glee.)<br>**  
>Rose Silverpen: Make a vegetarian barbecue hamster!<br>KlaineLuneville likes this

KlaineLuneville: I LOVE THAT SONG OH-SO-MUCH! Turn around, bright eyes.

Rose Silverpen: Every time I look in the mirror...

KlaineLuneville: When the toast has burned...

Rose Silverpen: ...you seem to be confused!

Sam Evans: I am, actually.

Rose Silverpen: We were quoting songs.

Puck: Really? You guys are so lame.

Rose Silverpen: *kills Puck*

KlaineLuneville: You would.

Finn Hudson: You just killed my best friend!

Puck: No, dude, I'm still alive.

Finn Hudson: But... she killed you!

Kurt Hummel: It's a metaphor! Seriously, Britt, San, Rach, me, Quinn... what did we see in you?

Rachel Berry: He's sweet.

Quinn Fabray: He's handsome.

Santana Lopez: He's available.

Finn Hudson: O_o

Puck: Well, I get Rachel, Quinn, Zizes, Santana, um... yeah, that's it.

Finn Hudson: I REPEAT: 0_o

KlaineLuneville: Oh, Finn.

GLEEBOOK

KlaineLuneville: OMG THE SEASON PREMIERE WAS LAST NIGHT AND IT WAS WEMMA-Y AND KLAINEY AND EEEEEEEEEEEE AND IT WAS ALSO KURCHEL-Y! I ship Kurchel even though it breaks 2 laws.

Kurt Hummel: Is Kurchel...?

KlaineLuneville: Yes. Yes it is. XD

Blaine Anderson: KL! I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU, RESSURECT YOU, THEN USE YOU AS A VOODOO DOLL!

KlaineLuneville: Relax! I ship Klaine harder than Kurchel.

Rachel Berry: Wait... OH. MY. GOSH.

KlaineLuneville: Emma and Rach said it! Emma was all "this is the one pairing the Glee club hasn't tried yet!" and Rach was all "you make me wish you were my boyfriend!" or something and I was all "YES except Klaine and Finchel would be ruined and Kurt's... yeah..."!

Kurchel Hummelberry: I just made a joint account for Kurchel!

Finn Hudson: Who are you? Wait... if Kurt dated Rachel, then my stepbrother would be dating my ex and that would be so awkward especially since she's not my ex yet!

Jacob Ben Israel: She's not? *disappointed face*

Rachel Berry: You know, when I was little, I wanted crazed stalkers. Now that I have one, I hate it!

KlaineLuneville: Yeah, well that's because it's Jacob. No offense.

Jacob Ben Israel: How could I not be offended by that?

Rachel Berry: Defriend him, KL.

KlaineLuneville: Sorry, no can do. I have to be friends with everyone on Glee, even *shudder* one David Karofsky.

Dave Karofsky: DID SOMEONE SAY DAVID KAROSKY?

Blaine Anderson: First, AVPM REFERENCE! Second: GET THE HECK OUT OF MY NOTIFICATION! Although, without you, I wouldn't have gotten Kurt as a Warbler. BUT I AM NOT THANKING YOU!

Kurt Hummel: I would hope not.

GLEEBOOK

Wes Montgomery: We miss you, Blaine!

Blaine Anderson: I miss you guys too, but now other guys might get solos!

Jeff Sterling: Might? How would you get a solo? Dude, I've pwned you ever since you were freaking born, and you think you're gonna get a solo when you don't even go to this freaking school anymore?

Blaine Anderson: I'm older than you...

Jeff Sterling: So?

Blaine Anderson: So, how did you pwn me before you were born?

Nick Ward: Yiudosn!5 tjink this through, did tou?

Jeff Sterling: You know, only a life-long friendship would let me understand that. And no, not really.

Blaine Anderson: I don't give a crap about anyone in New Directions! All I care about is wearing bizarre clothing, the darn Warblers, singing my mothertrucking song, and Kurt, the best stepbrother ever!

Kurt Hummel: You never did like Blaine, did you, Finn?

Blaine Anderson: It's Blaine, not Finn!

Artie Abrams: right...

KlaineLuneville: You know, Puck told Kurt to spy on the "Garglers". If he hadn't, Kurt wouldn't have transferred. So, Finn, as always, blame Puck for your relationship troubles.

Wes Thompson: GARGLERS?

Puck: Sorry, dude.

Santana Lopez: You want me to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on him?

Wes Montgomery: *sniff* A little...

Santana Lopez: TE ROBO HAMSTER! A pensar, te dejo mi cepillo de cola de cerdo, ya que leer novelas románticas dramáticas sobre paletas! Usted es tan malo con los jóvenes de jamón ventosas, Noé Puckerman. Ir a comer una papa francés que cubre el bazo con mantequilla!

GLEEBOOK

Emma Pillsbury: Yay Facebook!

Will Shuester: Hey, Emma! ;)

Emma Pillsbury: What's that?

Will Shuester: It's a winking face!

Emma Pillsbury: OH! In that case, ;)

Mercedes Jones: There's something wrong about teachers flirting on my wall. That came out wrong.

Sue Sylvester: *insert witty hair joke here*

Will Shuester: That was the lamest wisecrack about my hair yet.

Sue Sylvester: Well, William, it looks like it should be used to mop the floors of a gas station!

Emma Pillsbury: Santana, feel free to "go all Lima Heights Adjacent" on Miss Sylvester.

Santana Lopez: Usted, el entrenador Sylvester, debe estar atado en una habitación de gelatina, llena de intolerancia a la lactosa niños de tres años! Entonces usted debe ver Dora con Justin Bieber la celebración de un castor en forma de piruleta de cereza por encima de su hombro izquierdo! Usted es un putrecent en forma de margarita mueble! Yo mismo la pintura azul y una palmada a un caballo!

Santana Lopez: Feel free to request Lima Heights Spanish rants!

Artie Abrams: I sent you a LHSR thing.

Santana Lopez: Lo siento, Jeff Chipe, pero usted es un agujero de la dona! Que me dan ganas de meter una llama por su gato y el baile con las camisas! El mundo se burla de sus mocos! Yo que usted escogió al azar, costilla cascarrabias, porque tengo que despotricar!

Jeff Sterling: ...aw... :(

Nick Ward: What!/ fjr tiy sieb?

Jeff Sterling: ...what?

Nick Ward: Poor thing!

Elizabeth Hummel: BACK OFF!

Jeff Sterling: Elle, I'm breaking up with you.

Elizabeth Hummel: Why?

KlaineLuneville: Cuz Niff pwns Jelizabeth, that's why!

Nick Ward: Yes. Yes it does.

GLEEBOOK

**A/N: Doesn't Niff pwn Jelizabeth?**

**The songs, respectively, are Shine, Total Eclipse of the Heart, Dream On, Breakfast, and The Boy is Mine.**

**Please review!**

**Gracias to**

**finchelforever2000 for adding this to their story alerts.**

**finchelforever2000 for adding this to their favorite stories.**

**DarrenCrissIsMyEdwardCullen: Thank you so much! It's people like you that keep me writing.**

**Anonymous: Well, I think you're TOTALLY AWESOME.**

**FinchelPotter: I've actually done that. I have too much spare time.**

**DoctorGeet: I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE**


	18. Chapter 22

Chapter VIENTEDOS!  
>(If you dare suggest I own Glee, I'll make San LHSR at you!)<p>

Jeff Sterling is now in a relationship with Nick Ward

Thad Harwood: Like Klaine and Wevid, the elusive Niff is coming into view. Wevid has not stated its presence yet, but it's so obvious. The Niff rose from Jelizabeth's ashes.

Wes Montgomery: WEVID DOESN'T EXIST!

David Thompson: Of course it doesn't!

Kurt Hummel: Okay, that's it. Thaddeus, we are finding you a Warbler! Or an ND. And Wevid, you're getting together!

Rachel Berry: My, someone's a little intrusive on his ex-fellow-Warblers' love lives.

Jeff Sterling: Raddeus! Yes!

Thad Harwood: R-Rachel?

Nick Ward: Yes!

Rachel Berry: I'm dating Finn!

Agent P: kkrrrr

Major Monogram: Agent P says that Lord Tubbington said that Brittany said that Tina said that Artie said that Puck said that Finn said that he broke up with Rachel.

Finn Hudson: I never said that!

Jesse St. James: Well, Finn, she's dating me. So there.

Rachel Berry: What? No, I'm not.

Jesse St. James: Yes. You are.

Finn Hudson: YOU MOTHERTRUCKING SON OF A WITCH! I TRUCKING HATE YOU! AND YOUR SORRY LITTLE BASS CAN GO DIE IN A HOLE, VADTERD!

Rachel Berry: Thank you so much, Finn!

Nick Ward: Everyone keeps saying vadterd because of me!

Artie Abrams: It's catchy!

GLEEBOOK

Jeff Sterling: it's 4 am. Nicks phone just started ringing. Or father, saying NIFF NIFF NIFF NIFF FOR THE WIN! goin back to Jed. Bakery for any bizarre mistakes, I'm tires an auto-correct is stupid.

Nick Ward: Jwddwry!' ong! Erh! Orhwr annteviations!

Jeff Sterling: lol I'm tires.

Nick Ward: I can't believe you told them my ringtone!

Santana Lopez: Ah, the Niff.

GLEEBOOK

KlaineLuneville: I am Unicorn was last night. Artie, Coach Beiste, and Emma laughed at Kurt! And Blaine's gonna get to play Tony and Rachel's gonna play Maria and then Kurt's gonna be depressed but he can't be depressed because he's a unicorn and Quinn's back to normal kinda, and Puck and Quinn got to see Beth, and she's so big now, and, and, and, I NEED MY WARBLERS!

Wes Montgomery: Good to know SOMEONE cares about us... *coughBlainecough*

Blaine Anderson: DID YOU JUST SAY *COUGHBLAINECOUGH*?

Wes Montgomery: No... *whistles innocently*

David Thompson: Oh, Wes...

GLEEBOOK

KlaineLuneville: Considering editing Niff out... what do you guys think?

Elizabeth Hummel: YES!

Nick Ward: As long as you give me an OC, or maybe a real character, I'm fine with it.

Jeff Sterling: HEY!

Nick Ward: You smell funny.

Elizabeth Hummel: He does!

Jeff Sterling: EVERYONE'S GANGING UP ON ME!

Kurt Hummel: TEAM JELIZABETH!

Elizabeth Hummel: Thank you!

Nick Ward: Well, you ARE her brother...

Blaine Anderson: TREASON! This is TREASON!

Kurt Hummel: Shut up, Blaine New Directions.

Blaine New Directions: Kurt, Blaine's password is klaineforever!

Blaine Anderson: I was lame and boring. Then Kurt came along!

Blaine Warbler: I shall always be a Warbler at heart!

Blaine Traitor: I betrayed my family with that poor monstrosity!

Raine Anderberry: I love Rachel, but Klaine does kinda pwn Raine.

Klaine Hummerson: Klaine does pwn Raine, doesn't it?

Blaine Anderson: *facepalm*

Finn Hudson: Blaine! You changed your password!

Blaine Warbler: Now it's KurtBlaineLove.

Blaine Warbler: Now it's KlaineHummerson.

Blaine Warbler: Now it's 7bo5oh.

Blaine Anderson: F***in' hackers...

GLEEBOOK

A/N: I can't wait to post that. My lovely readers who I love, please review!

Thanks,

CouldIBeAnyMoreOfAGleek and monkeychiz13 and TeamRockyGleek for adding this to their favorites.

TeamRockyGleek for adding me to their favorite authors.

TeamRockyGleek: This is for you for being epic.


	19. Chapter 23

Chapter VIENTETRES!  
>(Glee has never and will never be mine.)<p>

Sam Evans: Tennessee freaking sucks.

Mercedes Jones: Poor Sam...

Shane Tinsley: mercades, u wana cach diner l8r?

Sam Evans: O_O MERCEDES LILIA JONES I CANNOT EXPRESS HOW FURIOUS I AM.

Shane Tinsley: wuts his prablum?

Sam Evans: OH. MY. GODS. MERCEDES. DUMP. THE. POND. SCUM.

Puck: OHHHHHHHHHH! New guy just got BURNED!

Sam Evans: *bows* Thank you. Thank you very much.

Santana Lopez: Wait. Trouty Mouth became smart?

Samuel Dalton: Sam Evans attends the Dalton Academy for Boys in Nashville, Tennessee.

Blaine Anderson: WOOT! High-five!

Sam Evans: *high-fives Mr. Blaine Anderson*

Kurt Hummel: Leave. Now. Sam, if you know what's good for you, LEAVE. I mean, when I was a Warbler, my bird died! Then I sang about it! Then Blaine and I freaking made out by the bird's coffin!

Rachel Berry: ...okay...

Finn Hudson: When was this?

Blaine Anderson: A little bit before Regionals last year.

Lauren Zizes: Refresh my memory. What did Finchel sing?

Wes Montgomery: Finchel?

Puck: The ND equivalent of Klaine. And it was LLM and GIR, Lauren.

Lauren Zizes: Oh, right!

GLEEBOOK

KlaineLuneville: Asian F right now! It's so... drama-y!

Mike Chang: Ugh.

KlaineLuneville: I'm really glad that my parents don't talk to the principal every time I get an A- or lower!

Mike Chang: Well, an A- is not an American F.

KlaineLuneville: I've gotten, like, 2 Fs.

Mike Chang: My dad would kill me if I got another A-!

Blaine Anderson: What was your favorite part?

KlaineLuneville: Either the part with Kurt giving you flowers, or the part with vampire!Tina, or the part with Mike's mommy, or the part with Mike Chang Sr. and Figgy, or... idk.

Daniel Figgins: TINA COHEN-CHANG IS A VAMPIRE!

Tina Cohen-Chang: Vampirism is an ancient art.

Sam Evans: *facepalm* What is wrong with this world?

Benson: Many things.

GLEEBOOK

Blaine Anderson: Darren Criss kinda looks like me...

KlaineLuneville: Want me to crush the remaining chunks of what was once the 4th wall with a response?

Blaine Anderson: No thanks.

KlaineLuneville: Why not?

Darren Criss: Don't tell him! Zeus, this is so weird!

Blaine Anderson: Tell who what? What is weird?

Darren Criss: Do you really want me to tell you?

Blaine Anderson: HOLY CRAP! IT'S HARRY FREAKING POTTER!

Darren Criss: Took you long enough.

Harry Potter: Actually, I'm Harry Freakin' Potter.

Darren Criss. *sigh* Blaine, you don't exist. I play you. You are a fictional character.

Blaine Anderson: OH. MY. HOLY. CRAP. Wait... Just out of curiosity, who plays Kurt?

Chris Colfer: Me. I have mad sai sword skills.

Darren Criss: He's kinda scary.

KlaineLuneville: Can't wait for Struck by Lightning, Chris Colfer's upcoming movie!

Chris Colfer: Thanks! It's pretty awesome.

GLEEBOOK

Kurt Hummel: I love portmanteaus!

Finn Hudson: What's a portmanteau?

Blaine Anderson: Some examples are spork, Klaine, Finchel, etc.

Finn Hudson: Oh, ok.

KlaineLuneville: Klainebow is another one. So is Gleek.

Robyn: Facebook... I must include this in my next report!

KlaineLuneville: Oh my Scarlatinan gods Robyn! Get out!

Rachel Berry: I find this an excellent time to OH MY ZEUS SHUT UP BERRY! Jupiter!

Puck: Your welcome!

KlaineLuneville: Oh my Jupiter, your? REALLY? Have you ever even been to an English or Language Arts class?

Puck: ?

KlaineLuneville: You sicken me, Noah Puckerman.

Puck: So confused.

KlaineLuneville: You should've said- or really typed- you're, as in you're welcome. Your means it belongs to you, it's yours. You're means you are.

Puck: If I wanted a grammar lesson, I'd go to English.

GLEEBOOK

KlaineLuneville: My personal goal is to get Gleebook as popular as CP Coulter's Dalton.

Rose Silverpen: Pffft right.

KlaineLuneville: I finally started reading it. It's AMAZING! My favorite OC is either Reed or the twins. The dormouse or the Tweedles. Van Kamp or the Brightmans. Dwight's pretty cool too, though.

Reed Van Kamp: You-you like me?

Evan Brightman: DORMOUSE! Where's your Nerf gun? Alice is long overdue...

Kurt Hummel: 252. That's how many coffee cups have arrived in my dorm room since my arrival. When that number hits 300, I'm either going to bake everyone cookies or use my Nerf of doom...

Ethan Brightman: Cookies?

Evan Brightman: Cookies?

Reed Van Kamp: Cookies?

Puck: What's up with Kurt's cookies?

Evan Brightman: Alice's cookies are the definition of amazing.

Ethan Brightman: Beyond amazing.

Wes Montgomery: Indescribably amazing.

David Thompson: Superbly amazing.

Kurt Hummel: They're just cookies!

KlaineLuneville: I was reading a chapter of Dalton and 2 things: 1) The actual legit Warblers read it! And 2) Shane... please be alive... WAH!

Shane Anderson: I'm fine!

Reed Van Kamp: Yes. Yes you are.

Wes Montgomery: Dude. Am I the only one who saw the wrongness in that?

KlaineLuneville: Nope-a-dope! So now Shaney's ok, but what about Katheriney? And yesterday, 2 dudes that I thought would die survived! Frank Zhang and Shane Anderson!

Artie Abrams: so wait, is Rane 2.0 official?

Han Westwood: Rane 2.0?

Rachel Berry: Blaine and I were the original Raine.

Ethan Brightman: Isn't Rachel a girl name?

KlaineLuneville: I forgot! Where I'm currently reading, Dalton takes place around Christmas-Valentine's. Before the RBHPTWE.

Evan Brightman: RBHPTWE?

Mercedes Jones: Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza. It involved Bram, Raine, um... yeah, the biggest one was Raine.

Kurt Hummel: Shut up.

Blaine Anderson: Sorry, Kurt.

Logan Wright: What the Pluto are you sorry about?

Logan Wright: ...what?

KlaineLuneville: I, dear Logan, am the supreme ruler. I created Melissa, Destiny, Kayla, Josh, Lissa, Sarah, Grace, Nathan, Mr. Gavelly and Miss Gavelly. Not the rest of you. I, KlaineLuneville, an insignificant 12-year-old girl, am the person in charge of your lives in this universe. Normally it's Ryan Murphy (or CP Coulter), but I stole you. Thousands of people steal you and write stories much like this one.

Logan Wright: Um...

Brad Ellis: Don't ask.

Ethan Brightman: Asking!

KlaineLuneville: *sigh* I, dear Daltoners, am the supreme ruler. I created Melissa, Destiny, Kayla, Josh, Lissa, Sarah, Grace, Nathan, Mr. Gavelly and Miss Gavelly. Not the rest of you. I, KlaineLuneville, an insignificant 12-year-old girl, am the person in charge of your lives in this universe. Normally it's CP Coulter, but I stole you. Dozens of people steal you and write stories much like this one.

Reed Van Kamp: Us? We're famous?

KlaineLuneville: Beyond famous. No -using Gleek hasn't heard of Dalton.

Evan Brightman: ? Gleek?

KlaineLuneville: Oh gods, I forgot how little you guys know. is a website where people like myself write about characters like yourselves. A Gleek is someone who likes the show Glee, which features all of you except the Tweedles, Reed, Logan, Dwight, Han, Katherine, Shane, Tabitha, and I'm sure there's others.

Shane Anderson: Hey, you see that pink goo? That's my brain. It has been BLOWN.

KlaineLuneville: Haha. That was funny!

Blaine Anderson: Shane, you are insane.  
>Shane Anderson likes this<p>

GLEEBOOK

A/N: That chapter was freakishly long. Special thanks for CP Coulter, for being an amazing author. I stopped being a lazy butt and finally started reading Dalton, and it was AMAZING. I can now see why it has a bajillion reviews. Now, please review.


	20. Chapter 24

Lydia Rockygleek: Um, hi! We haven't caught up in a while, have we?

Finn Hudson: Who are you? And where's KlaineLuneville?

Lydia Rockygleek: Do you want the short version or the long version?

Santana Lopez: Short.

Lydia Rockygleek: I'm taking over. Not always, but sometimes. Like right now.

Blaine Anderson: I don't believe you.

Lydia Rockygleek: You don't? Allow me to prove myself.

Blaine Anderson: d238icsuih zootybseyugfrr ooiuesbhjj!5%

Blaine Anderson: OMG KURT YOU LOOK SO HOT 2DAY I ALMOST JUMPED YOU IN THE HALLWAYS

Kurt Hummel: WTF is this?

Lydia Rockygleek: Oh, hi. I'm just demonstrating my control. I'm making him post that.

Rachel Berry: Yes, but who ARE you?

Lydia Rockygleek: I'm Lydia, known in some circles as Team RockyGleek.

I'm 14, and if you disobey me, you'll end up like Blainers over there.

Blaine Anderson: fzzzppphg gfxruoo09753 '/=se1YNTUONYADA 

Lydia RockyGleek: So, let's catch up! What happened in the last few weeks?

Rachel Berry: *sob*

Mercedes Jones: We did Whitney a couple weeks back. Then there was some big Klaine scandal, but they sang and it was OK. The week after that were NYADA auditions. Kurt got in but Rachel choked. And us girls did the Cell Block Tango, and Cooter was beating Coach Beiste and she moved out but then she went back. Last week was prom, and Finn and Quinn were running together which made Rachel furious. So she organised an Anti-Prom, but it sucked so they went back to the real prom. And then Finn and Rachel were prom King and Queen. Oh, and Blaine went without hair gel. He looked like a stalk of broccoli.

Santana Lopez: Our lives are so freakin' dramatic.

Lydia Rockygleek: WAIT... There was a Klaine scandal?

Sam Evans: That's what you got out of that?

GLEEBOOK

Lydia Rockygleek: Now, I plan to sort out your club's mess of relationships. Tike, Brittana, Klaine, you are perfect. Samcedes, Flamotta and Quartie need to happen. Lauren and Puck need to reunite, as do Rachel and Jesse. Finn and Joe can just date outside the club, I guess. Or be single.

Rachel Berry: Wait, you're breaking up Finn and me?

Lydia Rockygleek: Yes. Finchel is a joke. You have nothing in common and he always puts you down. I have made Jesse nice, smart and a vegan. ENJOY.

Jesse St. James likes this.

Rachel Berry is single

Sam Evans is in a relationship with Mercedes Jones

Quinn Fabray is in a relationship with Artie Abrams

Rory Flanagan is in a relationship with Sugar Motta

Noah "Puck" Puckerman is in a relationship with Lauren Zizes

Rachel Berry is in a relationship with Jesse St. James

Finn Hudson: DISLIKE!

Artie Abrams: So I'm suddenly dating Quinn?

Lydia Rockygleek: It's how it should have been from the start.

Kurt Hummel: Hehe... Blaine and I are perfect.

Lydia Rockygleek: OMG IT'S KURT!

Kurt Hummel: Um, yeah, it's me.

Lydia Rockygleek: Hello Kurtie. Will you please dance?

Santana Lopez: Oh no...

Brittany Pierce: What?

Rory Flanagan: We're being controlled by a Kurt fangirl.

Kurt Hummel likes this

Lydia Rockygleek: THE PROPER TERM IS A KURTSIE!

Thwevid Harmompson: Calm down and drink an apple juice!

Rachel Berry: Who are you?

Thwevid Harmompson: We are Thwevid: Thad, Wes, David.

Blaine Anderson: I missed you guys! Hey, I thought Thad had a girlfriend... why is your status single?

Thwevid Harmompson: Wes and David are obviously dating, and there's no option that says "dating myself". So we kept it single.

Thwevid Harmompson: We're not dating!vaatbcr letgoooooo th srujbfdwesyouidiotcwrunh::: noooo

Mercedes Jones: I don't even want to know.

Everyone using Facebook likes this

Tina Cohen-Chang: I have an idea! Everyone, change your last name to that of your significant other.

Kurt Anderson: Like this?

Tina Chang: That's right.

Brittany Lopez: Santana helped me do this.

Rachel St. James: Now THIS is the name of a Broadway star!

Lydia Colfer: I'm impressed. I clearly made the right call going St. Berry.

Artie Fabray: Lydia, what's the deal with your name?

Lydia Colfer: Why don't you ask Chris Rockygleek?

Sugar Flanagan: This is fun. Now let's change our first names to our best friend's!

Kurt St. James: ...This is fun.

Sam Motta: I'm Rory. And is an American thing?

Finn Zizes: No, it's a crazy author thing.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially **Team RockyGleek**, this chapter's author. She'll be back, guys.


	21. Chapter 25

KlaineLuneville: I NEED A BUCKET FOR MY TEARS.

Kurt Hummel: YES! Lydia's gone!

KlaineLuneville: ALL MY STORIES GOT DELETED. INCLUDING GLEEBOOK.

Blaine Anderson: How?

KlaineLuneville: My iPod was used in chapel for a song. I left it in the gym. Next day, when I got it back, everything except my songs and pictures and videos were deleted.

Kurt Hummel: Oh no. Such a tragedy.

KlaineLuneville: IF YOU LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULD'VE PUT A RING ON IT IF YOU LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULD'VE PUT A RING ON IT OHOHOH OHOH OHOHOH OH OHOHOH

Kurt Hummel: I love that song.

KlaineLuneville: I know. DUDE MY HEART IS BEATING REALLY FAST AND I'M BREATHING WEIRDLY AND OMG WHAT.

Blaine Anderson: Okay...

KlaineLuneville: I'm okay now.

GLEEBOOK

Blaine Anderson: And my boyfriend has officially graduated. :(

Kurt Hummel: But, I'm not going to New York until next year, and you can come with me!  
>Blaine Anderson likes this<p>

Blaine Anderson: But what if I don't get into some fancy college? What if I'm stuck at community college, working at McDonalds while you live your dreams?

Kurt Hummel: You are way too amazing for McDonalds. I think you're overqualified. You are getting into NYADA or NYU or SOMETHING!  
>Blaine Anderson likes this<p>

Blaine Anderson: Thank you.

Kurt Hummel: Harry Potter?  
>Blaine Anderson likes this<p>

Blaine Anderson: Harry Potter.  
>Kurt Hummel likes this<p>

GLEEBOOK

Santana Lopez: New OTP: Klaine.

Brittany Pierce: What?

Santana Lopez: My favorite couple is Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

Brittany Pierce: Oh. Me 2.

Kurt Hummel: Me too.

Blaine Anderson: ME THREE!

Kurt Hummel: You dork.

Blaine Anderson: I know you love my dorkiness. ;)

Kurt Hummel: Maybe...

Blaine Anderson: GASP! You don't love my dorkiness?

Kurt Hummel: Of course not. And you are my enemy.

Blaine Anderson: THE DUEL IS ON.

GLEEBOOK

Kurt Hummel - Blaine Anderson: Wizard's duel?

Blaine Anderson: But of course!

Kurt Hummel: *pulls out wand*

Finn Hudson: You guys are, like, in the same room. Why are you on Facebook?

KlaineLuneville: Yeah. You have better things to do.

Blaine Anderson: Shush. *pulls out wand*

Kurt Hummel: PETRIFICUS TOTALUS.

Blaine Anderson: TOWOTATOAOAGGSPY

Rachel Berry: *pulls out wand and counters the spell*

Blaine Anderson: Thanks, Rachel! I didn't think you were a Potterhead!

Rachel Berry: Hey, you guys need a Hermione. ... I may or may not ship Harry/Ron.

Kurt Hummel: ...Rachel Berry OOCness aside...

Blaine Anderson: BAT-BOGEY HEX!

Kurt Hummel: EWWWW. YOU MUST HAVE PICKED THAT UP FROM YOUR SISTER, GINNY.

Blaine Anderson: NO. I AM HARRY.

Kurt Hummel: I WANNA BE HARRY.

Pops Maellard: We can ALL be Harry!

KlaineLuneville: YOU GET OUT.

Harry Hummel: SEE. I AM HARRY.

Ron Anderson: FIIIINE.

Hermione Berry: Can you get on with the duel?

Harry Hummel: Right. Um... AGUAMENTI!

Ron Anderson: DRYICUS!

Harry Hummel: That's not even a real spell!

Ron Anderson: YOU'RE not even a real spell.

Harry Hummel: That doesn't even make any sense!

Ron Anderson: IT DOESN'T HAVE TO! I'VE GOT A MONSTER TRUCK!

Harry Hummel: ...Dork.

Ron Anderson: I LIKE PHINEAS AND FERB. DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?

Harry Hummel: MAYBE.

Cedric Diggory: HUFFLEPUFFS ARE PARTICULARLY GOOD FINDERS.

KlaineLuneville: I'm a Hufflepuff.

Santana Lopez: What.

Blaine Anderson: Your face.

Santana Lopez: Excuse me.

(SPOILER ALERT FOR TITANIC UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.)

KlaineLuneville: JACK DIED. HE DIED, I TELL YOU. NEVER LET GO. JACK YOU ARE FLAWLESS. YOU AND ROSE ARE PERFECT TOGETHER.

KlaineLuneville: GEE WHIZ YOU GUYS.

KlaineLuneville: IT'S REALLY COMING DOWN OUT THERE.

KlaineLuneville: AND BY IT

KlaineLuneville: I MEAN BODIES.

(NO MORE SPOILERS.)

KlaineLuneville: AND THEN I SAID TO JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE

KlaineLuneville: "THAT'S NOT EGGNOG."

~~~

A/N: Sorry for the delay. :( Like, really sorry.

OhMyRiker: I know, but the Glee Wikia page said it wasn't so there.

(Anyone I forgot, I'm really sorry.)


	22. Chapter 26

Chapter 26!

Nick Duval changed his relationship status from "single" to "in a relationship".  
>Jeff Sterling likes this<p>

Wes Montgomery: Who is she?

Nick Duval: No one...

Jeff Sterling: She is no one.  
>Nick Duval likes this<p>

David Thompson: I feel like we're missing something.

Thaddeus Harwood: You are. *smirk of knowing more than Wesley*

Wes Montgomery: Wait. "She is no one." Usually Nick would be yelling the name to the world. She's not a she, is she.

Jeff Sterling: DING DING DING! Wesley wins the grand prize!

Wes Montgomery: So who is he?

GLEEBOOK

Jeff Sterling changed his relationship status from "single" to "in a relationship".  
>Nick Duval likes this<p>

Wes Montgomery: You too?

Nick Duval: He really is clueless.

Wes Montgomery: WAIT.

Wes Montgomery: YOU'RE DATING...

Wes Montgomery: EACH OTHER?

Jeff Sterling: DING DING DING!

Thaddeus Harwood: For someone as smart as Wes, he really is about as oblivious as Blaine.

Blaine Anderson: HEY!

Thaddeus Harwood: ... #yolo

GLEEBOOK

Thaddeus Harwood has deleted his account.

GLEEBOOK

Wes Montgomery: Has anyone seen Thad since he deleted his account?

Mercedes Jones: You mean Dan? British... bit of a buzzkill... used to go to Dalton...

Trent Nixon: THADDEUS!

GLEEBOOK

Dan Grant became friends with Wes Montgomery, Blaine Anderson, and 73 other people.

John Anderson: Blaine, do you know this man?

Blaine Anderson: Yes, Father.

Dan Grant: I'm his friend from Dalton, Mr. Anderson.

John Anderson: Oh. Well, then. If he attends Dalton, he must be a fine boy. Except for that Kurt fellow, Dalton attendees have all been fine young gentlemen.

Kurt Hummel: HEY!

John Anderson: I shall not apologize for speaking the truth.

The Once-ler: LOOK IT'S SOME CIRCLING BIRDS!

Rose Silverpen: I bet you that they're going to eat our corpses.

KlaineLuneville: And then the worms will come out of the ground!

Melvin: Then some other little critter's gonna come and make furniture out of our bones.

Blaine Anderson: And sit on it.

Kurt Hummel: And have lovely dinners.

Santana Lopez: What are you on?

The Once-ler: BOREDOM! It's the best drug! As well as tiredness!

Santana Lopez: Okay.

Blaine Anderson: All in favor of tying Santana up and making her listen to the Lorax soundtrack?

Kurt Hummel: Aye.

The Once-ler: Aye.

The Lorax: Aye.

Melvin: Aye.

Finn Hudson: Aye.

Blaine Anderson: All opposed?

Santana Lopez: Nay.

Blaine Anderson: Then we are decided! Santana, I will be coming by your house on Friday at 4 PM to pick you up. And Brittany, if she's there. Anyone else who wants to come, meet me at my house at about 5. We will be watching the Lorax, listening to the soundtrack, eating Redvines and ice cream and Nutella, watching AVPM and AVPS, and playing Mario Kart.

Noah Puckerman: Mario Kart? Really?

Blaine Anderson: SHUSH. Don't judge me.

Quinn Fabray: EAT ALL THE NUTELLA!

KlaineLuneville: Fun fact: I have never actually eaten Nutella.

Rachel Berry: WHAT.

Blaine Anderson: You're coming to the party.

KlaineLuneville: I can't! I'm real! You guys aren't!

Every Gleek: Don't remind us. ;(

KlaineLuneville: Why are you guys on Facebook? And friends with Thaddeus/Daniel?

Every Gleek: BECAUSE.

GLEEBOOK

Dan Grant changed his name to Thad Harwood

KlaineLuneville: Finally.

GLEEBOOK

KlaineLuneville: I hate high school.  
>Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams, and 4298 others like this<p>

**A/N: This chapter had more, but I needed to update NOW. So here you are. Feel free to hate me.**


	23. Chapter 27

KlaineLuneville: *hides in shame*

Kurt Hummel: WHOA THERE.

Kurt Hummel: IT HAS BEEN MONTHS.

Kurt Hummel: THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS.

KlaineLuneville: I know, I know. I'm sorry. I've just had horrible writer's block and stuff...

KlaineLuneville: Sorry.

KlaineLuneville: I have some business to take care of...

**GLEEBOOK**

Rachel Berry is in a relationship with Brody Weston

**GLEEBOOK**

Will Shuester is in a relationship with Pedo Bear  
>Blaine Anderson likes this<p>

**GLEEBOOK**

Santana Lopez is in a relationship with Brittany Pierce

**GLEEBOOK**

Burt Hummel is in a relationship with Carole Hudson-Hummel  
>KlaineLuneville likes this<p>

**GLEEBOOK**

Nick Duval is in a relationship with Jeff Sterling  
>The Dalton Academy Warblers likes this<p>

**GLEEBOOK**

Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with Blaine Anderson

Kurt Hummel: What?

Blaine Anderson: No we're not.

Blaine Anderson: I mean, I would love to be. But this is a decision that we need to make together.

Kurt Hummel: Let's private message, Blaine.

**GLEEBOOK**  
><strong>(private message)<strong>

Kurt Hummel: Well.  
>Seen 4:31 PM<p>

Kurt Hummel: I mean, she was influencing me.  
>Seen 4:31 PM<p>

Kurt Hummel: Blaine, I know you're online.  
>Seen 4:32 PM<p>

Blaine Anderson: Why did Facebook decide to let you know that I saw those messages?  
>Seen 4:33 PM<p>

Kurt Hummel: I have no idea. But that's off topic.  
>Seen 4:35 PM<p>

Blaine Anderson: So anyway. I would love to be boyfriends again.  
>Seen 4:35 PM<p>

Kurt Hummel: So would I. But... You betrayed my trust, Blaine.  
>Seen 4:36 PM<p>

Blaine Anderson: I wish there were words that I could use to let you know how much I regret it.  
>Seen 4:38 PM<p>

Kurt Hummel: I still love you.  
>Seen 4:38 PM<p>

Kurt Hummel: And now I'm thinking of Taylor Swift.  
>Seen 4:39 PM<p>

Blaine Anderson: Are we ever, ever, ever getting back together?  
>Seen 4:40 PM<p>

Kurt Hummel: I do hope so.  
>Seen 4:40 PM<p>

Blaine Anderson is offline.

**GLEEBOOK**

Kurt Hummel: I remember why I hate KlaineLuneville.

KlaineLuneville: I'M SORRY.

KlaineLuneville: All I do is write.

Santana Lopez: You kinda suck.

Blaine Anderson: oh klutzy

Blaine Anderson: liter you set beAytigul

Blaine Anderson: I lotr you kitty

Kurt Hummel: What?

Blaine Anderson: KURTIIIIIIIIII

Blaine Anderson: this codfish reminds new of u

Blaine Anderson: Zcodfishlllllllll

Kurt Hummel: What did you do to him?

KlaineLuneville: He was the one who grabbed the alcohol. I just happened to leave autocorrect on.

Blaine Anderson: Zlurtillllll i. Can't find the hapoy headstand i divi was l

Blaine Anderson: shhhhhhhhhhhhhh don't telkvjeeheeher

Burt Hummel: BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON.

Blaine Anderson: zzlurtllllll my truer longer you have returnedlllll

Burt Hummel: This is Kurt's dad. You are heavily intoxicated, so please tell me where you are.

Blaine Anderson: mr Kurt's dahlllllllll yaylllll please bone you my biusellll

Burt Hummel: Your biuse?

Blaine Anderson: my house

Burt Hummel: Alright. I'll be right there.

Blaine Anderson: Yeagh party tomrlllllll wiihllllll woooooooi

Kurt Hummel: Thank you so much, Dad.

Kurt Hummel: For taking care of him.

Burt Hummel: Well, someone needs to.

Blaine Anderson: kitties I love you

Blaine Anderson: kitties

Blaine Anderson: kitties

Blaine Anderson: kurt or

Blaine Anderson: k

Blaine Anderson: u

Blaine Anderson: r

Blaine Anderson: t

Blaine Anderson: i

Blaine Anderson: e

Kurt Hummel: I love you too, sweetheart.

Finn Hudson: *whispering* just get back together

Kurt Hummel: FINN!

Noah Puckerman: I'm with Finn.

Kurt Hummel: I was sure you'd be at Blaine's house.

Noah Puckerman: Dude. Me, Blaine, and your dad. No thank you.

Blaine Anderson: puckerslllllll i luvvv u nrolllll u my best bffoo

Noah Puckerman: Thanks?

Blaine Anderson: NI! I found the hapoy headstand i!

Blaine Anderson: zKurttue I'd my Brest bro

Blaine Anderson: DKURTTIEMYVESTBRI

Kurt Hummel: Dad, I think he's worse.

Carole Hudson-Hummel: He left already.

Carole Hudson-Hummel: He really cares about Blaine.

**GLEEBOOK (this is a timeskip)**

Burt Hummel: That poor kid.

Kurt Hummel: How is he?

Burt Hummel: He's ok, but unconscious.

Kurt Hummel: ...

Kurt Hummel: It's my fault, isn't it?

Burt Hummel: Don't say that.

Kurt Hummel: But it is. If I hadn't pushed him away...

Burt Hummel: He's the one that... caused "the incident."

**GLEEBOOK**  
><strong>(private message)<strong>

Finn Hudson: "the incident"

Noah Puckerman: shut up finn

Finn Hudson: so ur watching this to?

Noah Puckerman: shut up finn

**GLEEBOOK**  
><strong>(same post as before)<strong>

Kurt Hummel: It was five months ago, Dad. Aren't you over it?

Kurt Hummel: Besides, he was my boyfriend, not yours.

Burt Hummel: He made you happier than I've seen you since your mom. You two finding each other was a miracle.

Eli C: can i interject?

Kurt Hummel: Who are you and how did you get here?

Eli C: i'm not proud of who i am & what i've done.

Kurt Hummel: How did you get here?

Eli C: casual facebook stalking

Kurt Hummel: Wait. Dad, where's Blaine?

Burt Hummel: I brought him home. He's on your bed.

Kurt Hummel: Good. Now, who are you, Mr. C?

Eli C: so polite. you're quite a catch. no wonder he couldn't stand to be away from you.

Kurt Hummel: WAIT A MINUTE.

Eli C: yeah. i'm "the other man."

Kurt Hummel: HOW DARE YOU.

Eli C: if i had known how much he loved you, i never would have let him do it.

Kurt Hummel: SO HE DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOU ABOUT ME?

Eli C: he mentioned you, but i figured you were ok with this. he didn't mention how much you two loved each other.

Kurt Hummel: UGHHH.

Blaine Anderson: What's going on

Kurt Hummel: BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON!

Blaine Anderson: Are u happy or mad

Blaine Anderson: We just don't know

Kurt Hummel: A bit of both, tbh.

Blaine Anderson: Well I have thirty notifications so could u fill me in

Kurt Hummel: WHO IS ELI C.

Blaine Anderson: ...

Blaine Anderson: Oh

Kurt Hummel: Blaine.

Blaine Anderson: But you weren't there and he was and I just

Blaine Anderson: I'm sorry

Kurt Hummel: Yeah. I know.

Kurt Hummel: Blaine, we need to talk. Off of Facebook. I'll call you.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yeah... sorry? Um, I hope you guys will still read this. Thank you to anyone that has reviewed/favorited this. I love all of you, and I'm sorry for being a butt.

Also, happy late-Klaineversary and St. Patrick's Day!


End file.
